Team ARMJ: Rwby
by Ynotreadfiction
Summary: First off it's ARMJ but the teams name is ARMY and I thought this would make a awesome self-insert story! Though this story is short I'd like your opinion of if i need to make it longer (which I was gonna do but :C) yeah lets start! Also the story will slowly take a darker turn even if RWBY itself doesn't (More blood/Limbs flying/Cursing and Sex)
1. Trailer A

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters used in Roosterteeth production, All ownership belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. What I own is the new characters you see here and the plot.**

_ It's just a week before student arrive to Beacon but there is a request from an old friend of Ozpin's that decides to drop by for a favor._

"You want to enroll your children into my academy?" Prof. Ozpin said quizzically "Haven't you trained them enough without the help of Hunter training from me, and not to mention their blood lines?" he said to the figure staring out the window.

"I trained them in everything they wished to learn but they must now teach people to respect them and their blood line" said the figure turning towards Ozpin revealing his face. He had a standard military cut and his face was covered with various types of scars but he held a high authority that anyone would immediately respect.

"Jason are you sure you want to do this to them I know they try to hide their blood line but Faunas won't be excepted yet." said Ozpin.

"I know you already have some Faunas in your academy for this year" said Jason as he pulled up a tablet from his white trench coat "Also one of those kids was from the White Fang if I'm correct."

"We both know thats for a different reason entirely" said Ozpin, he finally sign and stated "I guess another team is possible, but I'm not gonna treat them any different from my other students and their starting off as freshman."

"As I'd expect from you I'll make the kids to be picked up and re-group" Jason put away the tablet and began tapping on the screen on his watch "They'll be here for the first day of school using the airship but one of them might do something crazy."

"This will definitely be an interesting year overall" said Ozpin taking a sip from his coffee mug.

_In the outskirts of Vacuo stood a man with dark ragged hair and a red toned skin he stood on a desert hill in midday and looked at a temple rumored to hold a book that explained a forgotten secret._

"Finally I was getting cold" he said as he cupped his hand and breathed hot air into them. "Maybe I can start a fire when I get in"

He continued down the hill to the temple but before continuing he stops and looked back at the desert.

"Hmm... must have been in my head" He put his hands in his black winter coat and turned back to the temple entrance.

The sand behind him exploded and rose a black worm with red details and white plating around the its mouth.

He turned his face to to the Grimm and spoke one word "Graboid"

The Graboid continued and struck the ground with it's body to find the place was now vacant.

He stood on the ledge of a spire from the temple 'I can't speak or touch the ground this thing will sense me if I it even breathe out loud.' He said to himself 'Also I forgot my weapon at home, you guys have any ideas on how to solve this?'

He was confused that he didn't get a response and knocked on his head to rattle them up but continued to get no response "Guess it's going to be one of those days." he said and the sand exploded again

"Idiot" He said to himself he jumped from the spire as the Graboid struck the spire

at the same time and landed back in the sand. He landed and the sand exploded everywhere around him as ten more Graboid rose to strike him.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted and his eyes turned crimson red and the Graboids were sliced by and invisible force and all fell down in various pieces.

His eyes slowly turned back to their natural black he and continued to enter the temple as he entered the ancient trap were sprung but he made no attempt to move.

As he walked calmly through, not one wooden arrow touched him but they seemed to move around him in that dark corridor. But was stopped when he came across a stone door locked in place with a clay wine cup in the center of the room.

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself and looked around "Maybe theres something written on the walls that could help." he headed to the closest wall and began to read the hieroglyphs.

"Let's see.. Let's see... Clay pot guy... Fighting snakes... Haha a cat joke." He continued to read until he found what he thought he needed.

"If the bloods of beast are spilled as wine those may entire the domains of the damned knowledge that curse every man whom reads our secrets." he made a confused look and stared at the clay wine cup.

He made a sigh and said "To bad I didn't bring a knife." He put his hand in his pocket and removed a pencil "I really hope this works..." he drove the pencil into his hand without flinching and pour his blood into the cup.

The door began to open and cold air blew through but he payed no attention to it. All he did was stare at his hands as it already began to heal "Man, its really been a while since I've seen myself bleed"

He licked the blood that was left on his hand as he entered the new room and saw a book that was covered with a strange hide on a golden pedestal. He concentrated and focused his aura into the rest of the room but found no traps and no other secret passages this was the book he was looking for.

"Wow I thought it'd be more of a challenge to get." He picked up the book and turned around right before he was gonna read a figure came through and bowed.

"I have a message from the General" said the figure "He request you gather the other children and Anthony I was also told to bring this to you." He took a large black rectangle from his back and tossed it to Anthony who grabbed it with his other hand.

"Since when does dad send soldiers to deliver messages?" Anthony said putting away his weapon across his back and book in his coat.

"When it became this important." said the soldier handing Anthony four envelopes. "Beacon?" Anthony said quizzically "What does a school what, new teachers?" he opened his envelopes and read as his face read disbelief the more he read.

"What rank are you soldier." Anthony said as his eyes grew red, skin became lighter, and black hair grew. "I'm a Private First Class, sir." "Now I know why your here." Anthony said as he made a glaring look at the soldier.

_I thank you for viewing my work and I'd love your response if you'd want me to continue or to start something else. If you could review and favorite it'd all be appreciated. _:D


	2. Trailer R

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters used in Roosterteeth production, All ownership belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. What I own is the new characters you see here and the plot.**

_Anthony got orders from his father to __find the other children and to proceed to Beacon__and he had no idea where they'd be. So to find them he'd follow police reports and the news to find them cause they never kept a low profile like he did._

"The city of Vale" said Anthony reading paperwork he 'acquired' at a police station "The Police Reports say theres been a type of vigilante in the streets."

He entered the upper-class district where the vigilante's rescues were made the most. "If I know him right he'll be around here right now." Anthony went into a coffee shop and pulled out a pencil, a notebook and ordered coffee and concentrated on his surrounding.

But then there was a slam on the table that didn't have on Anthony who just looked up and saw a brunette with almond eyes, and a similar skin tone, staring furiously at him.

"Hey, Jovita what do you want?" said Anthony continuing writing in his notebook looking slightly glum about the situation.

"Where were you Anthony?" said Jovita still furious "We were gonna meet at your place and you weren't there!"

"Something else came up and so I looked into and I got a book." He pulled a book, with a strange hide, out of his winter coat and placed it on the table.

Jovita looked shocked at the book "Where'd you get that from?" She asked "And whats it made of it really light and smooth?" she picked up the book getting a closer look at it but not read it.

"I found it from a temple uncovered by a sand storm new Vacuo." Anthony said plainly "The book is also made from various faunas skin, fur and scales."

Jovita made a girly screech as she tossed the book up in the air and Anthony caught it on its way down. "You don't need to worry it's an ancient book so nothing can be living on it still." Anthony said putting the book away.

"Uhg Anthony I swear your something." Jovita said and Anthony's only response was a smirk "What are you doing in Vale anyways?"

"I'd have to ask you the same thing." Anthony countered not wanting everyone to know whats happening.

"Me and the family are getting school supplies for our new school year at Beacon" Jovita said with glee. Anthony put on a fake smile and a happy voice and said "Wow you actually made it that great for you Jovita that means you'll be with Dennis and Joshua."

"Well, now you tell me why your here Anthony." She continued to push, he handed her the the police reports and said "It's a family reunion." He sulked in his chair and his coffee had arrived.

Jovita read the reports and responded with "The Waiting Game?" He took a sip of his coffee and agreed "Yep the Waiting Game..."

_ It was night, in the Upper-class district the bravest of thugs, thieves, and crooks hung out here to rob the rich but its been more difficult with this vigilante around. This night wasn't like every other the thugs and target were different than other nights._

"Tell us what we want to hear you rodent!" a deep voice said in the distance "We might let you off with only a couple broken bones"

A brute headed to the voice to confirm his suspicion, that there was a robbery, and the thug was getting more aggressive now "We aren't messing around, tell us were the White Fang are now!" as he neared the alley he was preparing his custom bat for combat.

"Thats it how about I rip that tail off of you." upon entering the alley with bat at hand but he was totally thrown off guard by the situation. The attackers were obviously rich with what they were wearing and weapons in hand but the people being attacked were faunus but they looked poor and homeless.

"Stop!" He shouted getting there attention on him and pointed his bat at them with vicious intent in his eyes. "Leave them be" he kept my position waiting for them to attack, they turned away from him.

"We don't want to bother you with this problem, sir" the attackers said politely "These animal just need to be dealt with."

"If you 8 don't leave them alone I'll show you what a real animal can do." They finally turned to me curiously and he took this chance of confusion to advantage and charged at them.

His first swing made contact with one of the guys and sent the guy flying to the end of the alley. The faunus took this chance and scurried right past leaving him to the attacker.

They recovered quickly and began to circle him "Seven against one there seem to be a disadvantage there." the leader said. "Ya for you guys" he retorted and prepared to attack again.

They stopped and he began to notice details about them like how they mostly wore blue and black, even their swords were blue.

Two in front charged for an attack and he blocked both attacks with his bat but then two more from behind began to attack, he pushed against the two in front and slammed them against the wall knocking those to out and dodging the attacks from behind.

He swung behind him and hit the two who tried to attack me again 'four down three more left' he told myself reading for his own attack.

The two were prepared to run they just needed more incentive "I told you I'd show you what a real animal could do and I plan to do that" He dropped his bat and concentrated.

The change was swift as ever his claws coming out and brown hair grew out and more thicker. He hollowed at the top of his lungs, shaking the earth, and he saw the flee in terror he turned to the leader while his muscle mass was ten times what they originally were.

As he turned the leader did not fear him seemed to smile at the opportunity this is gonna get really good he dropped his basic sword and pulled a unique cleaver from his side.

"I'm gonna carve you up really good." He said "I'm the Staff Sergeant here and our military will cut you up, every faunus will perish from these lands!"

"Really?" said Anthony from behind "Well we'll have to deal with them soon enough" The Sergeant wildly swung behind him but no one was there and Anthony reappeared behind him again "Go to sleep." Anthony said in a gentle toned

Anthony hit the bat that lied on the floor and let if flip into his hand. Anthony slammed the Sergent on the head making a cracking sound and causing him to fall forward.

As he touched the ground he seemed to sink into the ground until he wasn't there any more. Anthony turned to the bear while swing the bat and threw the bat at the humanoid figure who caught it in its claws.

"You can change back already Ricardo" Anthony said turning his back away from Ricky there was crunching and shuffling sounds behind him as Ricky passed him "I could of taken him you know." Ricky said putting another shirt on over his old stretched one.

"Ya, but you were taking to long" Anthony responded as he walked back to the coffee shop "Why were you looking for me any way and how did you find me." Anthony rolled his eyes and handed Ricky a police report and a envelope "Hide better if you don't want me to find you and also some bad news".

Ricky read the envelope and grew more and more excited as he read "This is amazing!" Ricky said excitedly "What's so bad about this?" Anthony held up a side note that Ricky read

His face held emotions like rage, disbelief, and confusion "How could he do that thats insane no way the school could stand that!"

"I know what you mean." Anthony said glumly reading the next police report. "Also you have to stay with me almost where ever I go." Ricky's face grew red and he raised his fist while Anthony responded with another note.

Ricky read the note and with his dissatisfaction put his fist down "Now where ?" He asked.

"If the police report is correct were heading to Haven now" said Anthony staring into the report "Why there?" Ricky questioned "Apparently there seems to be recent acts of stolen credit cards and then used in clubs that were soon destroyed after by serious drunken brawls."

"It's him again isn't it" Ricky said with his face covered with his hand. "Yep and that's exactly why were heading there now."

"He's like four years away from drinking and yet he still finds ways to start early" Ricky commented "Well we only need him to be combat ready I don't really care about any thing else."

"Now all we need is a way to Haven." Ricky stated "It's to late to charter any boats or air transportation and.." Ricky continued on listing possibilities

Anthony looked at a dark alley and got an idea he stepped across the street and waited until Ricky positioned himself in front of the alley Anthony then tackled Ricky into the alley in which they were gone.

_I thank you for viewing my work and I'd love your response if you want me to continue or start something else. Also if you could review and favorite it'd all be appreciated. _:D


	3. Trailer M

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters used in Roosterteeth production, All ownership belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. What I own is the new characters you see here and the plot.**

_After acquiring the second oldest brother, Anthony and Ricky headed to the City of Haven where reports of Identity Theft and __destroyed bars were dotting the city. They both knew who it was and it was their job to remove him._

Ricky stormed out a dark alley and went to the nearest trash can and removed his dinner from his belly. Anthony calmly walked out and stood near his brother waiting for him to recover.

"I hate it when you do that." Ricky said between breathe "Where are we anyways?" Anthony looked around and replied "I'm pretty sure were in Haven, maybe Atlas."

"We're gonna have to wait until night to find him." Anthony said staring at the sun "We also need to get your weapons next time we head home."

"Wait" Ricky realized "Where's my bat!" "It's at home" Anthony said blankly as Ricky starred daggers at him.

Ricky soon recovered and looked around and stated "Well if this Atlas then we could head home and get it." Anthony leaped up and did a horizontal 360 turn looking over the buildings and landed back down softly.

"We're in Haven for sure." Anthony said looking at nearby signs "I gonna head to a nearby police station and find bars and some of the most recent destroyed ones."

"How can you tell we're in Haven?" Ricky asked and Anthony responded "The Transit Tower isn't as big as the one in Atlas."

"Also what am I supposed to do tell then?" Ricky said raising his hand as Anthony walked away.

"Check your pockets." Anthony said plainly, Ricky patted his pocket and found a debit card there "It's from my personal bank account." Anthony said as he continued away "Try to get some new clothe and don't spend it all."

Ricky looked down at the card with caution and looked back at Anthony who was gone "What's wrong with him this isn't like him at all."

He stood at the empty street and walked the opposite way of Anthony where he found himself near a bustling shopping center he looked around and found a clothing store where he shopped for a different outfit.

_After some time..._

He came out of the store in gray bootcut jeans and a white name brand shirt that was skin tight that showed off his muscles.

He adjusted his snap back and walked to eat somewhere when a woman stopped him and ranted in his face when he tried to calm the lady down she walked away. He was gonna walk away to when he realized what happened.

"Only a credit card and vial?" said the female thief who adjusted her dirty blond hair "What guy only carries a credit card and what ever this is?" she looked at the blue substance in the sun.

"Hmm... He shouldn't have this anyway." she put the vial in her purse knowing what it was, but became interested in the credit card. She pulled out a credit card reader and swiped the card, as the amount came up she couldn't believe what was in the card.

She gasped "My day couldn't get any better." She said as she entered a line for a grand opening of a new store and was planning on what to buy.

"Your right and it won't get better" said a voice whispered in her ear she turned to see the person and saw it was the person she just stole from "Thanks for saving me a spot sweat heart." Ricky said aloud and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Give it back to me now" Ricky whispered in her ear and twisted her arm behind her back with one hand "Unless you don't need your right arm."

She reluctantly handed back the debit card and tried to shove him away "This isn't what I meant." Ricky said giving the card back "I meant the vial and I know a fake when I see one."

She dug in her purse and handed the vial to Ricky who put it in the shadow and it glowed a variety of bright colors.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Ricky said letting her go and walking away "Try not to get into anymore trouble Cheyenne."

"How did you?" Cheyenne asked stuttering "Anthony has told me about some of his 'connections' in Haven, don't worry keep your vial and tell the gang Anthony said hi"

Ricky said waving away and left Cheyenne in disbelief and then she realized she still had the card.

_ The club was blasting and the crowd was cheering with drinks spilling every where. There were songs that drowned out the voices and the shuffling of feet of dancing that quaked the earth with one figure standing one the bar cheering everyone on._

"Everyone I want to hear you cry for the DJ to bump up the jams!" shouted the guy on the bar and the crowd cheered even louder "DJ Money, rock that beat for the crowd!"

As the crowd continued to jam "Bartender, I want drinks around the house!" he said and handed the bartender a credit card as he stepped down from the bar and staggered away.

As he headed to a hallway in the back were he was stopped by security "What are you doin back here?" they asked "I'm just looking for the bathroom man." he said in a slurred voice.

The guards looked at each other "Fine, go through to the door on the left." "Thanks man" he said as he passed them and after going through the door he finished his beer.

He straightened his back, re-adjusted his suit and styled his hair back to normal "What idiots." he passed the restroom and went to the door at the end of the hallway.

He pulled his curved swords from his sides and connected them into a bow shape as the center spun out a sting connecting both points.

First he pulled up a list from his watch and scrolled until he found his targets name "Howard Theodore Drummel, should be here, then I have one left in Vale." his hands glowed green and yellow and place it gently on the door.

He took a couple steps back and grabbed a Dust, from his side container, an notched it and stormed towards the door.

At the last second he jumped and broke through the door feet first and fired the green Dust to a group of guards and once it broke, vines spread though and trapped the guards.

He notched a yellow Dust and aimed it at the head desk to find Howard wasn't there. There was a clicked behind him and a raspy voice saying "Drop the bow sonny"

Instead of dropping the bow Manuel fired the Dust out of a window "Oops my bad." he said through a grin "What a nuisance." Howard said rolling his eyes and slamming the butt of his pistol to the back of his neck.

"What the hell was that about." Howard said to his guard as they untangled themselves from the vines.

"Get this trash taken care of now before I fire all of you and I deal with him!" he picked up the bow and walked back towards his desk.

Once all the guards left he grabbed a duck figurine and pulled it, which revealed a hidden closet behind him filled with a different assortments of weapons.

He hung the bow on one of available hooks and praised himself with his collection "That's a nice collection but mines bigger." said a voice behind him.

He turned around with his pistol and found Anthony in his winter coat with a yellow Dust in his hand "Never give anyone a warning." He said putting pressure on the Dust "Just blow their head off"

The Dust cracked and light brighter than the sun flashed in the room. Gun shots echoed in the room until the light was gone and Anthony went over to the weapons picked out the bow and closed the door, when he reopened it and all the weapons were gone.

Ricky stormed the remains of the door with a body flung over his shoulder "Wheres Howard at?" "Gone." Anthony said blankly and he pointed to the body on his shoulder "And I know your awake Manuel."

Ricky was startled when Manuel jumped of his shoulder and landed near Anthony "How could you tell?" Manuel said readjusting his suit "You were breathing just fine." he said as he headed out to the club.

"What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" Manuel said following close behind as he began disassembling his bow.

"Father has plans for us." He handed Manuel a envelope and stopped in his tracks next to the doors that lead back at club "Wait do you hear that?" Anthony said "I don't hear anything" Ricky stated.

"Exactly," Anthony said looking at the doors suspiciously "We're in a club, where's the music?" Manuel held out his dual sword connect by the bottom of the hilts by a wire.

Anthony tossed his weapon to Ricky which he held it by the bottom and when it transformed it changed to a gray rectangular great sword.

Manuel's hand glowed green and yellow an he pulled out a deck of cards and handed them to Anthony.

"You guys ready?" Ricky said with glee "You first bro." Manuel offered gesturing his sword to the door.

Ricky stormed through the door and was immediately ambushed, but Ricky made quick work of the guards.

Manuel's dual blade split in half and was made into sub-machine guns as he stormed through following Ricky guns blazing.

Anthony shuffled the cards and calmly followed behind his brothers "Try to leave some alive Anthony." Ricky said as he noticed Anthony's breathing quicken.

The guard saw Anthony as a weak target and began to charge at him. Anthony's black eyes glowed a dark blue as they began to attack at once time stopped.

Two figures stepped out of nowhere in front of Anthony dressed in opposite apparel, "Wow I came just in time" said the one dressed in a all black suit and a white mask that hung from the side of his face "Can we taste their blood and their muscles seem very tender to?"

"Don't act like that now, we came here for something." said the other one in a white priest outfit. "Anthony, we ran through simulations and there are no ways out without serious harm to the boys."

"So I need one of your guys help, right?" Anthony said though his body was still suspended in time "Who and how much time are we talking?"

The one in dark stepped forward "I was thinking you name the percent and I give you a price." "It's always you Ebony, fine 2% but I'll through in my own 2% for some extra boost."

Ebony made a wicked smile showing his sharp teeth and said "Fine that'll be one hour." Anthony was enraged "Do you expect me to give you an hour of free time for only 2% effort I don't think so I imagine more 4% and no help from me."

"Fine." He said in a larger grin "I'll take it!" Ebony lunged at Anthony and as soon as contact was made they fused together into one being.

Anthony's skin turned pale and hair grew long his eye glowed a dark red "Time for me to shine!" He tossed his card into the air and threw every card as they passed by.

Soon half of the guards there were hung in place by their clothes hang from walls, the ceiling, and pillars.

'Come on let me draw some blood!' Ebony said to Anthony who was resisting some of Ebony's movement 'Not in front of the boys!' He responded.

The boys made quick work of the rest without the help of Anthony and without a scratch "Now we head home, right Anthony." Ricky asked for confirmation but he saw Anthony wasn't changing back.

"The fights not over!" Anthony stared at the indoor balcony. They turned at where he was looking at and saw a bigger brute than Ricky with a long hair that covered his face.

"You hurt Howard!" The man-thing* jumped down and crushed the floor with it force and charged at them. Ricky used his great sword to slow him down but the attack was useless and he was tossed aside.

Manuel was alarmed at the attack on Ricky, he lowered his guard and was punched across the room knocking him out.

Anthony didn't fear him but instead look happy "Finally a worthy opponent lets see if you can handle something I've kept inside for to long now!"

Anthony body turned gray and the air around him turned to ash and he then charged at It, when they were feet from each other Anthony jumped up and punched it in the face and flipped over the thing.

"Ow that hurt" it said in a voice that sounded like a box of rocks "Thats only the beginning big guy." he said in a glee filled tone.

Then it's face was slow turning gray to then the thing was howling in pain Anthony kept a close eye as the large man slowly turned into dust.

'Well that's that fights over, my body now!' said Anthony 'Kill joy.' Ebony said making his way back into the mind of Anthony.

"Now it's time to head to Atlas," Anthony said looking around and dusting off his winter coat as his ability slowly went away "But I'll have to wait for them..." Anthony said looking down at his unconscious brothers.

"Well I'm gonna get a drink until then." Anthony went behind the bar and pulled out four glasses filling each with different liquors "Come on out if you guys want a drink."

_This is the end of the story for now. __Thank you for viewing __my work and I'd love your response if you want me to continue or start something else. Also if you could review and favorite it'd all be appreciated. _:D


	4. Trailer J

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters used in Roosterteeth production, All ownership belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. What I own is the new characters you see here and the plot.**

_Three of the kids were now heading home to Atlas, and then to retrieve the last sibling that reports said to be heading to Vacuos, but home will also give them their gear and a fresh change of clothe._

"Thought you'd guys never wake up." Anthony said looking out of the airship "Come on how are we still talking about that." Ricky said in a pissed tone staring at Anthony.

"Who are we going to get anyway?" Manuel asked looking down at the ground "It should be little sis, but the description is to vague to be sure this is her report." Anthony said.

"Good thing we're close to Atlas, I get to change out of these old clothes." said Manuel trying to pat dust off his suit.

"We're nearing land so let's get to the drop off bay alright." Ricky stated "Fine, but were in no rush anyways." Anthony said with boredom

"Lighten up Anthony today is going according to plan." Manuel said cheering him up "I guess your right." Anthony said and he began to grin happily.

Once the airship had landed and was docking the boys were there waiting "Race to the house?" Manuel asked "Sure," said Anthony stepping next to Manuel "Sounds fun!" Ricky stepped next to Anthony saying "Why the hell not, it's been a while since we raced each other."

They each placed their dominate foot and waited until the doors completely opened.

As soon as the doors stopped opening the boys took off yet they didn't try there hardest they just ran for fun.

_Near__ a mansion__that bordered a forest __sat a girl in the forest where she sat in a tree letting her brunette hair flow in the evenings winds._

She whistled in the air responding to other birds and then jumped down the tall tree and landing on all four, she walked back to the mansion where she entered an opening.

It was a large field that lead to the mansion, in the grounds there were training tools for all kinds of weapon/combat fighting.

There were some recreational things such as football field, paint ball field, basket ball court, and a small grifball arena.

Other things were a bit more elaborate and dangerous such as a robots that were built to train one on one combat, a rock face that seemed almost smooth to train climbing ability.

Once she entered the house through the double doors she looked around remembering the fun she had here as a child.

She looked at the center table to find the map projector, of everything around, was still taken care of and working.

She admired the design of the mansion which looked like a giant X, she stood in the center of the X where it was the family room/kitchen/and other family activities.

Each wing was given to a child for their own design and the entire second floor was given to the parents and their work.

The she saw a black dot enter the map slowly make it's was in the forest grounds, Then another and another then...

"I've never seen a swarm this big before attack in broad day light!" she exclaimed she pulled the map up to eye level and focused on the under ground and above ground threats.

She took a number count and pulled something that looked like a wok with a staff across, from a nearby table and stepped outside she walked around and enabled every trap and sparring bot to defend.

She jumped up to the 2nd floor balcony and got her wok ready she let it shift into a sniper rifle, with a full face cover/scope, where she set up and began picking off Beowulfs and other creatures of Grimm.

Once they broke through the tree line the sparring bots began to attack the Grimms and some of the traps began to strike at the Grimm force.

"The Grimm were striking with more of a purpose then just attacking like a animal." she said as she noticed creatures flanking and using strategics movements.

The Grimm were destroying the sparring bot and she decided to attack head on with the other sparring bots.

She reequipped the weapon and it turned into a shield and a long sword with this she jumped down with the other bots, fighting them sided by side.

She was slashing and shield bashing as much as she could but the bots were being torn to shreds and other Grimm were striking as well, such as Graboids and the Nevermore.

The fight was turning and she wasn't on the winning side, she fought with her might and was wishing she'd stayed back and provided cover fire.

She was being cornered by an Ursa and pressed a button on a small ball and rolled it under the Ursa's legs.

There was a fiery explosion and she stormed through the flames cutting at everything in her sight.

She was in deep combat with a Boarbatusk when it got her sword in it's tusk and flipped it away from her.

Before she could even realize how far away her blade was a Graboid came up and swallowed up the sword from the ground.

She felt as if she needed to use the last resort to deal with them to even stand a chance.

Before she could muster up the energy a King Taijitu tripped her and both head were parallel looking to rip her in half.

Then a swarm of bullets attacked them making them retreat from battle she turned to look at her saviors to find Manuel there with his SMG's smoking.

"Brother?" she asked questionably "How... Why?..." then and explosion erupted behind her she looked to see Ricky with his weapon in hand and a grin in his face.

"Get up Joslin." Anthony said with a friendly smile and a hand to help her up which she took with gratitude.

"I got a part of Venus back!" Anthony said holding up the longsword which was swallowed up by the Graboid.

Joslin took it thanking Anthony "It was no problem the real problem is getting the rest of them out." Anthony said looking at Ricky and Manuel who were struggling against the King Taijitu.

Anthony reached his left arm across his upper back and right arm across his lower back and clicks of metal as his weapon was changing into it's blade form.

He pulled from his back two katana blades and his hands were covered in gauntlets and he made a stare at the fallen King Taijitu and the boys regrouped and with the bots still falling they'd only have a short break.

"Well," Ricky said adjusting his hammer "Who wants what then?" Manuel pointed at the Ursa and Boarbatusk after claiming it he switched one of his guns into its blade form.

"I'll provide the cover fire." Joslin said as she ran back to the balcony while reequipping back to a sniper rifle with the cover.

"You could go after the Graboids Ricky." Anthony stated "Oh I love a good game of whack a mole!" Ricky said with a wolfish grin "But what will you take then?" Ricky asked.

Anthony pointed up and began to walk to the dark forest with no care, when Ricky looked up he saw five Nevermore flying in the air "Ah, that makes since." he stated as a Graboid came up from under him.

Anthony looked around for a tree and walked under its shade 'If you want some of that time come out now.' His eyes turned a scarlet color and skinned turned pale.

"Alright!" he stepped toward the shadow and was consumed by darkness and spit back out on the claw of a Nevermore.

"This is gonna be fun!" he sharpened his blades against each other and began cutting though the steel feathers like butter and opening skin jumping from bird to bird.

_Some time later..._

All the Grimm were dead and the kids were inside laughing and playing once more when the front door opened.

All the kids stood up and saluted "Welcome General Ironwood!" they shouted in unison "Now now at ease," General Ironwood "It seems like you guys ran into some trouble." he said pointing at the wreckage out back.

"Nothing we couldn't handle sir." Anthony stated "Of course," Ironwood said "Well I think you guys were targeted by a group of anti-Faunus supporters."

"Sir?" Joslin said quizzically "Oh, its nothing you should bother yourself with." Ironwood said reassuringly "It's been happening to every General and their families."

"Is this their symbol?" Anthony said pulling out a piece of fabric that had spots of blood.

It was a black backround with a blue spartan helmet, Ironwood grabbed it in haste and looked at Anthony "How did you find this!"

Anthony glanced at Ricky "I ran into them in Vale while they were attacking some Faunus."

"This is them for certain," he said placing down the fabric "We still don't know who they are or what they call themselves."

"Well General were alright and we appreciate you coming over an checking up on us." He escorted him towards the door and spoke to him into a hushed tone "I'd like some more information on this group and I'll look into this with my own contacts."

"Fine, when do you wish to meet up?" Ironwood said "In Vale three weeks from now." Anthony said in response "Oh ya," Ironwood said aloud "That reminds me congratulations on making into Beacon!"

"Whats he talking about guys?" Joslin said in confused tone "Ya, um General your not gonna want to be around here in a second." Anthony said pushing him out.

When the doors shut the boys glanced at each other scared out of their wits "Um ya who is gonna tell her?" Manuel said.

"I might as well tell her." said Anthony after he explained their new situation Joslin freaked out.

Anthony looked towards the boys for support but found they'd left to their rooms already leaving him to their sisters wrath.

Joslin in her blind excitement charged at Anthony with her fist at the ready Anthony could stop the fighting in a million way but took off his winter coat and threw it over her.

As soon as the shadow of his jacket touched her she slowly began to disappear until she was no more and the coat fell to the floor.

Anthony walked back to his room and began to shower and prepare for going back to school.

After all were cleaned and refreshed they decided to wear their favorite attire for casual combat and public wear.

Anthony wore a black trench coat, on the back of the trench coat was his family symbol,with a black undershirt striped white and steel toed boots and a pair of faded black jeans with his weapon across his back.

Ricky put on his faded blue flannel, with the center unbuttoned, a gray muscle shirt under, that showed his family symbol, and his blue jeans with his cylinder weapon on his lower back.

Manuel had a hoody over his attire for relaxing purposes and had on sweatpants to for the same reason with his bow over his shoulder and a refilled his dust from past missions he's been on.

Joslin wore an armor chestplate, with her and Manuel's family symbol over her heart, and a rainbow colored skirt with her weapon covering her back.

Anthony went to another room, his own library, in his wing and went to a shelf where he pulled out a book called '1,000 Torture Techniques' and a wall leading down opened up.

As he walked down he heard distant groaning from deeper below until he came upon a round room with two tables filled.

"Now Howard, Sargent I need some information I and you should hope to have." Anthony said putting on some medical gloves "Now Howard needs to leave at some point but Sargent you are of no importance to anyone alive."

Anthony was about to begin when an yell echoed through the entire house calling for him.

He then realized that he had left his coat on the floor of the family room and recognized the voice "Oh no," Anthony said with a scared tone and equally fearful expression "Moms home..."

_This is the end of the 'Trailers' and now for the very first chapter _"First Day of School" _where it'll be longer and maybe an appearance of the _Rwby _gang.__Thank you for viewing __my work and I'd love your response if you want me to continue or start something else. Also if you could review and favorite __it __it'd all be appreciated. _:D


	5. First Day of School

**Yay! I don't get to leave that boring disclaimer at the top anymore! I just want to say thank you guys for lasting this long into the story as we begin the journey into Beacon. Also I have to inform you that the stories will be a lot longer or... not who knows. LETS GO!**

_The kids survived the attack at the house and now had to survive another challenge... School... again. They were at the Airship leading students from Atlas to Vale for the first day of school. But as Anthony looked over the city he felt the city grow in a different way then before._

"Yay it's the first day of school!" exclaimed Joslin jumping around the ship "Calm down sis or you'll destroy the whole ship if you don't." Anthony responded

"I know I know but its just so cool that I... We get to go to Beacon and meet some new stud!" Joslin continued "Thats right I bet there are gonna be some sweet chicks there with sweet racks." Manuel said making a breast size gesture.

"You know I heard that there was a girl that join thats supposed to be the youngest ever" Ricky said staring out the ship.

"Ya some 15 year-old girl thats also a scythe wielder." Anthony said behind the Faunus skinned book "Bet you she won't last the first year." said Manuel as he and Ricky placed bets.

Anthony raised a wad of cash and stated "I bet she last past gradulation day." "Ok like that actually happen," stated Manuel matter-of-factly "But alright your grave."

"You guys are so mean talking bad about that girl." Joslin said at them "I complimented her so I don't know why your mad at them." Anthony said plainly

They continued their regular conversation when Anthony's name was called, he looked around and saw Aldalfo running towards him.

"Not that fucker!" Manuel said distastefully when he caught Anthony's expression, which looked mortified, "Anthony sup dude you what brings you here!" Aldalfo said with a impish grin.

"Well you know heading to Beacon with my siblings." Anthony said with a forced smile "What do they want with a 20 year-old, a new teacher?" He said with a chuckle.

"Ya I wished that was the case." Anthony said scratching the back of his head "You mean your gonna be a student!" Aldolfo laughed harder at Anthony.

"Well to bad your brothers probably won't be on your team." he said assuringly but pointed at Manuel to be specific.

"What the hell are you pointing at bolt for brains." Manuel yelled "I bet you couldn't survive the fall from here to there." He pointed at the city of Vale

"Oh your on, asshole" Aldolfo said "I could survive and look much cooler than you."

"Actually you know, we're a special case so we get to be together." Anthony said again scratching his head still.

"What... really... thats... thats incredible!" Aldolfo said obviously disappointed about not being on his team.

"So are we gonna do this or what!" Manuel grabbing Aldolfo by the collar "Hell ya we are you think I'd forget that."

"Lets go... Three... Two... ONE!" He tossed Aldolfo out of the window Manuel then followed after him saying something suspiciously like YOLO.

Ricky ran to the rail and yelling at them "You idiots!" "Oh they'll be fine," Anthony said as he and Joslin looked around bored "I'm more worried about the bill we're gonna get."

Manuel and Aldolfo raced each other to the ground like a game of chicken as they went to see who'd reach the bottom they stared at each other as the ground came closer.

They tried to insult each other but the words were lost in the air and as the ground came closer Aldolfo looked worried.

Aldolfo tapped buttons on his 'Wristgear', which was an advance vambrace, then he waited until he was about to be in parallel with the roof, his shirt ripped off and wing popped out .

Manuel continued to fall and had no plan to stop 'Time to use my semblance!' He clapped both of his hands as they turned green and yellow, he then placed them towards the ground.

Once he made contact he forced the ground to change it purpose from being a bunch of hard bricks to being as soft as cotton, cushioning his fall.

"Hell ya beat that you ugly mechanic!" Manuel said raising a fist at him then realizing he was falling behind, cause he was in Vale and they were flying towards Beacon still.

He converted the ground to back how it was and began to chase after the ship to Beacon.

_In front of the school drop-off area where the kids were all back together... again..._

"That punk will get what's coming to him." Manuel said resting nearby"Couldn't you make your shoes really bounce and jump back up to the ship?" Anthony said judging his brothers performance.

"Well sorry," He said waving his hands as if to be offended "Not all of us are able to master their semblance at 18."

Anthony's face turned sour and he just continued to read his book "Look guys lets just split up and look around and meet up at the speech ceremony, Alright." Ricky said calming everyone down.

Joslin skipped away and went to meet someone new as she tossed out pieces of bread, where she kept the bread we never know.

Manuel saw a group of friends but spotted the only girl that he thought could satisfy him for a while he adjusted his shades and went after.

Ricky puffed out and walked away from Anthony towards a group of people dropping off supplies and he figured he could help.

Anthony stayed were he was under the shadow of the tree when he had someone sit next to him also reading a book.

The first thing he noticed was the black bow "You know books like those aren't supposed to be read by humans." she glared at him with her amber eyes.

He glared back at her and said "Who said I was human?" to prove a point he dilated his eye vertically like that of a snake "That almost hurts my feeling."

"What type of snake has black eyes?" she said with disdain "Again, who said I was a snake?" he responded cool like.

"Wellit doesn't matter anyways we're still not allowed to read those books either." She said looking around "And so what, are you gonna tell those White Fang buddies of yours?"

She gave him a poisonous look "How did you..." And Anthony dropped a large file between them "This is your file for every heinous crime you've committed with them?" He gave her a look of joy "Isn't it?"

"I don't want to look at that." she stated turning away from it 'This is a good time to expose her weakness!' 'No we need to earn her trust first or were a piece that needs to be removed.' Anthony waved his hands and the file disappeared.

"I promise you that I'll never tell another living soul about you unless you want me to." He said to her but she only looked away and said "Why should I believe you."

"Because I'm here to get humans to trust Faunus and to let them forget about the White Fang and make the focus that their bad as an organization and not a race." he stated as he looked out into the horizon.

"Is that why you don't seem to have scales?" she questioned him, He looked down and pet his arms and a sad expression came over his face "No that was for another reason entirely." changing the subject he closed his book and told her.

"You know this is my third time reading this book how 'bout you give it a read and you'll see why I'm fond it." he handed her the book and she looked at it in awe.

"I shouldn't take this its your and..." he stopped her from talking and said "Once you finish reading it come to me to discuss about it."

She got up and thanked him for the new book as she walked away she read the title for the first page 'The Strongest Faunus Race: Dragons' the realization crossed her mind and she looked back to find he wasn't there.

As she put the book away for a later read a vial hit her foot and she picked it up and looked at it a Schnee Dust Company Bottle...

_Soon before that..._

Ricky had helped them as much as he could but still felt that he could do a bit more after asking around apparently he was to see this girl about help with her luggage.

It was easy to spot the girl since she had all white on he went up to her and said "Excuse me miss..." "I swear if its another boy asking for my hand in marriage I'll..." she raised her hand to her weapon and turned to Ricky.

"I was only wondering if you need a hand with your carts... wherever you need them." Ricky said with a slight bow to her.

She blushed bright red and turned "Fine but were not responsible for any damage done to you."

They walked and Ricky realized who he was with "Are you Weiss Schnee?" "Whatever gave you that idea?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well your sister, Winter, described you almost perfectly." She stopped in her tracks and faced him "How do you know my sister." She questioned him sternly but she was dwarfed my his massive size.

"She stopped by the lab when me and my siblings were little and helped test our weapons." he said plainly "You mean your fathers!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep our father is General Jacob Moore." Ricky said with pride "The leader of all future, experimental, and potential weapons!" she exclaimed and continued.

"I thought he only had two children though?" it hit Ricky hard in the chest "Ya he had two children, my mother also had two children and so that makes four."

"Which one of you guys are the strongest?" She said trying to determine their weakest link. Ricky caught on really quick but went along with it "Well that me obviously me."

To prove his point he picked up the cart full of dust with one hand and didn't strain when he put it down 'Since she thinks I'm the strongest I hope she'll leave Joslin alone'

"Well I got to boot so see you later maybe?" Ricky said slowly walking away "That's for certain!" She said 'Oh I need more of his trust cause if he is the most powerful then I need to know his weakness to defeat him later' Weiss said to herself

"Good meeting you I hope you meet some more interesting people." Ricky said waving off for one last time "Because we both know what its like being alone."

As Weiss, with someone new pushing the cart, walked down towards the school her concentration was disturbed by a girl running into her cart...

_Soon before that... Again..._

Manuel was in close pursuit behind the girl he set his mind to, it was a woman that had the perfect body for him, a white girl with long blond hair and a nice ass to breast ratio.

'She'd probably last me a week or two' he said in his head he was close and once the friends left he went in to ''give company''.

"Hey gorgeous I mean beautiful well thats what you are..." Manuel said playing smooth "Aren't you quoting a song there." She said playfully going along with it.

"Well thats observant of you sweetheart," Manuel wasn't gonna let this girl go "Please don't call me that I don't like that name." she said innocently

"Alright what do you want me to call you?" He said getting into her face "How 'bout you call me!" she made a reach for his groin region and he grabbed her hand before it got close to her target.

Holding her hand he said "That doesn't happen tell the third date." She kept the same innocent expression but was glaring at him with anger

"How about I call you Yang Xiao Long that is you name right." he said with amusement "How do you know about me?!" She said trying to pry his hand off but his hand was like it'd been cemented on.

"Oh cause you were the one causing a wreck for me when I was gonna poison Juniors drink and finish a contact." He said staring daggers back at her "Now I have to wait tell he settles down before striking again!"

"Well I might still need him so you can't kill him yet." She said and then she stopped trying to remove his hands from her and tried a different approach.

"I bet a strong black man like you gets a lot of girls like me and I bet you impress them with all your toys." she said with a grin and running her free hand up his chest.

She then cocked her shotgun-gauntlets and aimed at his manhood "If you want to keep that toy you'll let me go!" She said with an assertive voice.

He grinned and said "I dare you to." They were at a face-off she thought she had nothing to lose and fired.

But nothing happened only clicks "I think you forgot about something." Manuel said holding to belts of shotgun shells.

He let go of her and backed up "It was fun playing this game but I got to roll." he walked off calmly and then tossed her back the shells he'd stolen.

She couldn't believe he swiped off of her and her not noticing though she was in a bad mood she did have to admit it was a bit of fun...

_Soon after that..._

Joslin was skipping down the street and looked really worried 'Oh god where was the speech supposed to be held' she saw two other students draw their weapons and thought to ask them.

"Hi I need your help I'm kinda lost you guys think you could help me?" Joslin said raising out a hand "I'm Joslin Moore and your..." "I'm Ruby Rose." she said with a gentle smile as she put away her weapon.

"Your the Ruby Rose," Joslin said when her mouth went momentarily "OMG I can't believe it and I bet that was Crescent Rose!" she was so happy forgetting about the other person.

"You know my name is Jaune Arc." He said in a small voice but that broke her excitement and she observed him closer.

He was a tall teenage boy with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes "You have sisters right?" Joslin asked though Jaune seemed embarrassed "Ya I do." "Oh I know you I talked to your sister before I came but they didn't mention you made it to Beacon."

His eyes grew and began to stumble over his words, as he did Joslin continued her conversation with Ruby "Is it alright if I hang with you guys until we make it back to the speech area."

"Um sure" Ruby said in an uncertain tone Joslin grabbed her hand and they walked a direction for a while.

In mid-conversation Joslin stopped at patted her pockets and pulled out a roughly drawn picture of the school with directions from where they were to the speech area.

"Woah did you have that the entire time?" Ruby asked as she and Jaune looked over Joslin's shoulder "No my brother gave it to me right now."

They looked at each other and gave puzzled looks "How did your brother give you something and not be here?"

"Oh his semblance helps him send stuff place to place." Joslin said following the directions Ruby and Jaune followed closely behind "Don't tell me he has the ability of teleportation."

"Don't let him hear you say that he'll get really mad." Joslin warned them as she still followed the direction "Well what is his semblance." "I shouldn't really tell." Joslin said.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Ruby assured her "Well ok my brother's semblance is..."*1

_After the speech, the tour lead a group of students to their newly assigned lockers giving out different sheets for there specific_

"What number you guysget," Joslin said "I got 113" She said as she waved her paper at them.

Manuel looked at his own paper and made a face of disgust "I got 248, thats so far away my luck sucks."

"You think you got it bad I got 493 that's somewhere around here." Ricky said scratching his head and looking around.

"Can you guys take a look at this." Anthony said looking puzzled at his paper "I can't really read it."

"What you don't have your contacts on?" Joslin asked Anthony who looked away and said "I left them at the house."

They all read his paper and they had the same reaction as him "Wow I thought I had bad luck you still have worst luck than me." Manuel said

"Do you think dad or Ozpin did this for laughs?" Joslin said looking at Anthony "I don't really care right now I might as well check it out."

Anthony counted the lockers as the lockers went up in tens 636... 646... 656... Then he found himself at locker number 666 "I know exactly what to do with this!" he said to himself.*2

_They headed towards the dorms since they needed no team name, members or anything it had all been decided for them except group of twos and organization of the room._

"Might as well get this over with who is gonna group with Joslin and who is gonna group with Anthony." Ricky said in a strong leader like voice.

"Can I team up with you Rick cause I don't want to be with bookworm or Medusa over here." Manuel said as Joslin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Though I would enjoy that to Manuel, Anthony says..." Anthony then cut into Ricky's sentence and continued "I say we shouldn't leave the two most unstable force together."

They all knew what he was talking about so that broke up that team "I guess I'll stick with Joslin then."

Joslin cheered and wrapped her arms around her brother and said "Yay Team Coco for the win."

"So I'm guessing we're Team Original again right." Anthony said looking at Ricky "Ya looks that way."

Then it was up for the next order of business "All we really need is three beds right we could ditch one." Manuel said "What why?" Joslin asked worried like.

They all looked at her with a dumbfound look on their face and Ricky said "Remember, Anthony doesn't sleep." "Oh ya" She said childishly.

Anthony went to the farthest wall from the bathroom and leaned against it "My wall." he stated plainly.

Then all the kids rushed to the three other walls, Joslin got the view and Ricky got the door but Manuel was left with the last wall that was connected to the co-ed bathroom*3

"Man that sucks now my stuff might get wet." Manuel said then looked at Ricky an Joslin and tried to persuade them to give up their wall for him.

Then he turned to Anthony and slowly walked towards him "Save your breath before you lose it in a second." he said holding up a corner of a blanket.

Following the path of the blanket it appeared to be wrapped around one of his legs and readied to trip him.

He took a step back and it loosened, Anthony tugged it back towards him and threw it on the bed where it unraveled itself and gently covered the bed how it was.

"Well what do we do now," Manuel said obviously bored "All the students are gone to that Team making thing and were stuck here."

"Why don't you and me spar in the training room them." Anthony said looking up over his book.

"I'm to lazy to pick up my bow." he said laying on the bed "I'm in the mood to cook some lunch anyone want to help me look for a kitchen to cook in." Anthony said.

They all got a surprised and glad filled expression and they all thought the same thing 'We need to find a kitchen so he can cook!'

On their way out Anthony looked at their new room with a small smile on his face. "This years gonna be great."

*1: I wanted a little fun/feedback guess what it is!

*2: Don't know how the lockers are ordered so ya.

*3: I don't know where the bathrooms are I just assume its in the room.

**Thanks for lasting through this longer story segment and I kind got it out faster cause the beginning of the month so I hope you enjoy that. The next Chapters name will be 'Relationships'. Also I wanted to mention I will probably not be working on the story from today to next thursday cause of work that needs me to pull later shifts so ya. :(**


	6. Relationships

**I'm back, I hoped you guys missed me if not well then thats Ok to I get that a lot. (Friend taking over) On a slightly less depressing note I'd like to say that my friend is kind good at this stuff, if he ever wrote it down :/ But he wrote this one down which is difficult for someone with no heart ):P... Enjoy!**

"That was great as always Anthony." Joslin said as she and the boys were recovering from the big meal they ate.

'Whats wrong with Anthony?' they all thought 'He only cooks on special occasions and he never cleans with a smile.'

While they were thinking what was wrong with Anthony he was washing the dishes, he just used, with a smile as he scrubbed off oil.

"We still have till later today until teams start to enter their dorm rooms and tomorrow is when classes start." said Ricky lifting himself off the chair.

"What do you guys want to do?" said Anthony as he was finishing up the dishes "I'll look for the library and catch up on some reading."

"Well me and Ricky might go in the training room and practice a bit." Manuel said stretching.

"I also have to mention something father told me to tell you guys before we do any combat," said Anthony "We cannot go beyond our weapons basic form."

"What how am I supposed to kick Aldolfo's ass with only Perseus's basic form?" said Manuel "We trained under the wings of the military I think we could handle ourselves with only basic weapons." Ricky said in response.

"What am I supposed to do?" Joslin said in a whinny tone "Your a big girl do what you want to do." Anthony said assuringly "But leave us alone..." said Manuel walking away.

After draining the sink and cleaning his hands Anthony put his weapon across his back and began to walk away "See you guys later hope you get better." They all said their goodbyes and walked off their own directions little did they know who they run into...

_The boys arrived at the Training Room and were standing on opposite sides from each other discussing how they were gonna fight._

"So are we gonna actually listen to dad's rules," Manuel said in a highly persuasive voice "We could go all out and know one would be the wiser."

"Oh I'd love to show you what I can do now," Ricky said but his tone changed to a sadder voice "Remember when Anthony broke that rule and how it left him."

"Oh ya." Manuel said leaving a awkward silence afterwards "Well are we gonna use our semblance?"

"Hell ya we are we got to get as strong as Anthony!" Ricky said pulling out a large cylinder from his back.

"We gonna use guns only or melee only?" Ricky said flipping the cylinder that was the size of his leg and as thick as his bicep.

"Lets mix it up!" Manuel grabbed his bow from his back and notched a brown Dust as Ricky tossed the cylinder in the air and protruded a staff from the center turning it into a sledgehammer.

"Shake the earth Vulcan!" Ricky shouted at the top of his lungs as he brought the hammer down.

As soon as the hammer touched the ground Manuel let the Dust loose and dropped the bow getting his hands to touch the earth before impact.

He used his effort into changing the earth into a different degree of strength and changed it into a rubber like resistance.

He looked up during the process to see how his shot went, it went perfectly, the arrow was going towards Ricky's forehead and before it could penetrate it seemed to go through Ricky's head with ease just as planned.

"Come on you got to try harder than that!" Ricky exclaimed, as the Dust hit the wall the wall moved in a perfect rectangle back to Manuel, with Ricky still in the way.

When Ricky heard grating he turned and his body was outlined with royal blue and as he saw the slab of wall race towards him he stood his ground against it.

Once contact was made the wall shattered like glass against Ricky's body without a scratch on him.

When he turned to face Manuel again, he was almost on top of him and Ricky tried to swing his hammer at him but forgot it went through his hands when he activated his semblance.

As he made an imitation of swinging a hammer at Manuel, he tried to swing his hands back to slap Manuel out of the air.

But his size slowed him down cause Manuel planted both feet in his face knocking him down.

Manuel flipped back and notched a green Dust and aimed it at Ricky "Is this game over?" Manuel said with confidence.

Ricky grabbed a rock and tossed it at where the dust might be if he let loose his Dust and Manuel did just as expected and they collided perfectly.

The rock dropped being covered in vines and Ricky took the opportunity to grabbed his hammer, though he let it shift to gun form.

Once Manuel heard the shifting he knew he was screwed if he didn't do something quick and so he had to really concentrated and clapped his hands and focused on shifting the floor.

By the time Manuel successfully made his makeshift wall Ricky's gun was complete there was a slow whir and then a hurricane of bullets came at him.

He leaned against the wall cause using that part of his semblance really took it out of him.

After a couple of big breathes he tried to make a plan of action since his defense was slowly crumbling he grabbed his bow and began to disassemble it into the two separate SMGs again.

'Well now what am I supposed to do with this?' Manuel said he began to tap his foot on the ground when he remembered the ground was still rubber it gave him an idea.

He pulled the hood over his face and converted it to be more resistant titanium 'Good thing I haven't mastered my semblance this thing would way a ton!' he then did the same with his sweatpants.

He gather up the strength that he wasn't gonna turn into minced meat and walked out firing back at Ricky and saw the minigun slowly turn from Manuel.

Once Ricky figured out the suit was different he turned the minigun back to Manuel at full blast.

Manuel had to end the fight soon cause though he was protected from being pierced by the bullets he was still felt bruising coming from the velocity of the shots.

He changed his SMGs into its blade form and threw one at the minigun, once the blade lodged itself in one of the kinks, Manuel pulled the wire and ripped the gun from Ricky's grip.

Once Ricky was unarmed he stormed towards Manuel who only had one sword to fend off his brother, but as Ricky passed Vulcan he saw the wire was still connected to the blade so, in return he ripped Manuel's sword from his hands.

They were unarmed and were facing each other weaponless, Manuel was at his best in hand to hand combat, but Anthony and Ricky trained in different fields of combat when it came to hand to hand combat.

Ricky charged and swung with a right hook and Manuel stepped back and continued to step back from every punch.

Manuel finally back up into a wall and Ricky drove a full fledged punch aimed at Manuel's head.

Using what he had Manuel ducked the punch, which went though the wall, Manuel clapped his hands and converted the wall to punch Ricky in the face with a square slab.

After that as a distraction he changed the wall to act like a fly trap leaving Ricky stuck to it.

It was his turn to deal damage he fought with speed that seemed like he was striking at everywhere at once.

Ricky got fed up with the punches and extended his right leg for a solid kick to the head but at that same time Ricky as karate chopped in the back of his neck knocking both out.

Two girls were watching the fight with interest but not saying a word until both were down "Those to idiots always getting knocked out." said the one with black hair and a dark skin tone like Manuel.

"Ya but their our idiots." the other one said with dirty blond hair and a light brown complexion, They both sighed lovingly as they watch the two slowly get backup.

_Outside the library Anthony had checked out some books to spend the time_ _here reading, the thing was Anthony was being followed __by a shadowy figure__._

Anthony was walking under a tree when he was ambushed by a lone figure but he didn't look over his book only continued to walk.

The figure went to strike at him with a dagger and Anthony dodged it without having to look away from his book.

The figure continued to slash at him with no success when she tried to stab him in the gut he grabbed the dagger with two fingers and broke the blade like a twig.

The figure threw away the blade and drew a short sword where she tried to chop him down the middle, and he caught that blade the same way he put the book away.

He stared into the light red eyes and whispered into the figures ear "If I didn't make this blade with you it would also be shattered." he let go of the blade and the figure flipped backwards.

Once out of the shade he saw the figure in light and it was exactly who he thought it was.

The figure was obviously a girl in a ninja outfit she took off the hood and looked down at her hands like something was wrong "I should have been able to get you this time."

He held up a debt card and said "Thanks for returning back my card Ana." She patted her side and went to grab it from him.

As she charged at him, it turned into a hug "How have you been and is the others here to?" said Anthony looking around as Ana hugged him.

"No they're still kinda mad from what happened last time you worked with us." Ana said slowly letting go from the hug.

"Oh really," he said looking down at her "Then what brings you here?" "Well when I heard a rumor you were going to Beacon so I took one of the Exams." She said with an sudden interest in her boots.

"So me and my new team finished the test," She said glancing up at Anthony "Right now I'm in team MARE."**(A/N I know it's spelled like that but is actually Team Marine!)**

Anthony looked slightly scared for her and said "If Cheyenne and the others find out you left them for this they'll kill you." he continued "Though Cheyenne will kill you anyways for stealing from her."

"Anthony please don't tell anyone else I'm here you know what will happen if even a squeak gets out that I'm here." She said desperately with pleading eyes.

"Well you know I have know reason to contact them right now anyways and I have no plans to head into Haven," Anthony said reassuringly "Maybe we could have an actual relationship now this school year."

Ana blushed and hugged him again, Anthony was hesitated but hugged her back finally but time stopped again.

"What do you think your doing?" Ebony said looking at Anthony with distaste "This isn't how we have ever worked."

"I do have to agree with Ebony, Anthony," Ivory said standing next to Ebony "You know the real reason why we can't have a relationship."

Anthony cried, but it didn't matter cause it wouldn't appear in real time, "But I want a relationship, I want to express love, and... and..."

"And you want to be strong enough to protect them," Ebony said leaning closer to him with a wicked grin "And I can provide that strength if you let me control." He said lending out a hand.

Anthony gather up his self and stared daggers at him "But you feel no love and express no happiness."

Ebony held his chest as if his heart was crushed "You hurt me I do feel love, I love the taste of blood and flesh, and I do express happiness, I'm happy when I kill both the wicked and the innocent."

Anthony was about to say something else when he felt a burning sensation grasp his shoulder. "Leave us Anthony as I 'negotiate' with them but that'll mean you cannot disturb us until next time we meet."

Both Ivory and Ebony looked scared and both ran away into the mind of Anthony there was a flash of red that passed from behind Anthony and headed after them.

Time returned to normal and Anthony let go of Ana and walked away without a word, Ana was used to this and only walked after Anthony.

"Where are you headed now, Anthony?" Ana asked "I'm going into Vale and I'm a read my books where I always do." he said plainly

"You don't mean Tukson's place do you?" Ana said with disgust "I know you like those Faunus type but we both know he is an actual member of the White Fang, disgusting animals the lot."

Anthony stopped in his track and sighed "Come on now why do you have to act like that against them." she shoved him and pointed a finger "You know why." Anthony looked down ashamed "No not really... I forgot."

"Well until you remember you can find me in my dorm." she said assertively and walked off 'Why the hell did I forget that?' he said as he walked off.

_Joslin was walking around Vale and had no clue on what to do since she had no money on her and had no friends that are in Vale at the moment._

"Uhg I'm so booorred," She said walking around "And there is nowhere to go." she complained as she continued to walk around.

She then spotted a pet shop and scurried over their with a high pitch screech, As she entered the store she skipped around looking at every animal around.

Then she saw a couple of people walk in and head to the back room of the store where she heard a distant cry for help.

If it wasn't for her bloodline she'd never hear it so she went to view an item near that back door and focused on hearing through the door.

What she heard scared her it wasn't only more that one person it was mixtures of animal and human sounds of cries.

She had to do something quick but she had to get attention away from her as much as possible.

Using her semblance she created a sound, like breaking glass, in front of the store and using that as a distraction she slipped into the back room.

She followed the hallway full of doors and found a room door open on her left she equipped Venus in its sword and shield form, she entered the door frame and was stuck by fear.

It was a Faunus that was part Reptile of some sort and she saw the mans gray scales was ripped off and was put in a bowl near him.

But she saw that the scales were slowly growing back 'This man was being tortured' She said to herself she hefted her blade and brought it down on the chains.

She freed the guy and held him up until he got his strength up 'I can't let him leave on his own they'll get him once he steps out.'

She frowned and looked around 'But I can't leave all of them here to continued to get tortured' Then an idea appeared.

She tossed her shield in the dark hallway and waited "If you wanted to get my attention you don't have to lose Venus every time." Anthony said flipping the shield.

"Anthony I need your help with something." she said as she carried the guy out "You want me to clear house?" Anthony said looking around.

"Ya get everyone out and kill the people responsible for this." Joslin said with distaste as she walked down, Anthony continued to flip the shield as he walking down whistling.

As she stormed through the door the only two employees there recognized the captive and came to attack them.

Before she determined how to defend herself she then remembered Anthony still had a part of Venus, then Anthony's plan came to light.

She slammed herself and the man to the floor, then Venus flew out of the dark corridor into the two employees she reached up and grabbed Venus before it could go back into the hallway.

"Thats just like the comic..." the guy said in a groggy tone "Oh your awake come on we have to go." Joslin said picking the guy up and walking out to the streets.

"What of the others?" he said blocking the sun with his hand "Don't worry about them my brother is handling them."

"One person can't take them all on, theirs hundreds in there." he said in a worried tone looking back at the store "Actually I kind feel bad for them because of what Anthony is gonna do.

"Well you shouldn't not after what they did to all of us." the man said in a distasteful tone.

"Hey I said kind-of," Joslin continued up towards the school "Whats your name mine is Joslin."

The man looked at her and said "The names Blake, Blake Darity." he looked at the school as it slowly got into view "Where are we heading anyways?"

"To my dorms so you can recover for now," She said as she blushed thing about the shirtless man she was carrying around "My brother will want to ask you some questions."

_Back at the store..._

'I'm still hungry.' Ebony complained at Anthony as he stood on a pile of various body limbs and organs.

Ebony licked the blood that was around his lips "You know the only reason why I let you do this was to use all of your time up." Anthony said taking control again.

'Ya but you'll come back' he said walking away 'thanks for the meal' "Good thing blood doesn't effect me like it does humans." Anthony said as he burped.

'He is so...,' Ivory was saying 'uhg I can't even describe it' "Look on the bright side at least we kinda know who did it." Anthony said as he stared at a banner now soaked in red.

"Wasn't that that one groups sign the ones that attacked us with Grimm." Ivory looked through his eyes and agreed.

'Do you think the computers here has some information we could give the General?' Anthony walked over to a monitor and once it turned on various computer codes was going up and down the screen.

"Nope, it looks like once we started eating they started to clear their systems so no other locations." He picked up a arm and looked at it with a puzzled expression.

'Don't tell me your still hungry' Anthony pushed Ivory away and focused on the arm "Ivory, Ebony I need you help with something."

They both looked through his eyes and stared at the arm and came up with the same puzzlement as him.

'Is that a human arm?' Ivory asked "It should be since I ripped it off that guy over there." He said as he pointed at another smaller pile of organs.

'But the muscles shouldn't be like that.' Ebony said 'Can we take it with us?' Ebony said like if a child was asking for puppy.

"We're gonna have to keep it for further studies anyway." Anthony put the arm away and collected other sample for research.

Then all the monitors started beeping "Well," Anthony said in a tiresome voice "Looks like the buildings gonna blow up in 5 seconds." Anthony walked into a small dark corner and concentrated.

Once the countdown hit zero Anthony found himself under the tree in Beacon before he could relax he saw Joslin stumbling with that Faunus guy.

"I better help, bye guys" Anthony said to them who just walked back to their own corners of his mind.

"Oh thank goodness you made it Anthony," Joslin said "This guys name is Blake could you please help me." She made a pouting face so he helped her.

Once they made it to their dorm they opened the door to find Manuel and Ricky laying on their beds being treated by two girls.

"I see they knocked themselves out again." Anthony said as he lied Blake down on his bed, that was still their.

"How big of a mess did they make and is it fixed he said to the two girls their specifically "Oh you know the usual amount when its basic training," The tan girl said "But don't worry Anthony we were able to fix it."

"How badly is Manuel injured, Alexa?" Anthony said to the dark skinned girl "This idiot will be alright just some bruising."

"Yikes, Ricky punched him that hard?" He said as he was about to treat his own patient "No Ricky was using the mini and then Manuel changed his jacket to a something harder than the bullets." she said.

She handed Anthony the jacket Manuel was wearing at the time and to his surprise it was resistant though being just regular fibers 'He is getting better'.

"What about Ricky how is he, Samantha" The tan girl looked up at Anthony really flustered "Well um... He's fine... not that much... injuries small..." She got up and walked away but hanged nearby.

"Well if their fine let me start helping my patient." as he said that he made sure that Blake was on the bed fine.

Anthony grabbed a blanket and covered him entirely from head to toe and put another blanket on top of the first so no light could break through.

He held his hands out over the blanket and used his semblance though it had no immediate effects like light or a shield or sparkle.

Once he opened his eyes he removed the blanked and Blake was fine as if he was never injured in the first place and even his scales were back.

"Now you'll need a meal to get the rest of your energy back up," He looked around and saw no one volunteer to cook or get take-out. "I guess I'm making dinner to." Anthony got up and headed to the kitchen.

The girls all got the boys and followed Anthony to the kitchen where they'd all get a meal looking back Anthony saw the relationships that were there and slowly being made.

Anthony thought back to what Ivory and Ebony said after their discussion _'We know you wish to have a partner Anthony that we won't be apart of and we decided...' The Figure in red said. _

_'You can have any relationship with someone who we all accept to chose as a fine suitor.' _He was baffled _"How could you do that and agree to that you all have different perspective on everything how would you decide a girl." _

They looked at each other with amusement _'You can't decide without our help look in your heart and ask what is the perfect woman to you!' Ivory said in a stern tone._

Anthony knew he couldn't respond cause he couldn't picture the perfect woman even if he tried to with all his knowledge he couldn't picture that special someone.

It was good to know that no one would know he'd never truly fall in love with someone and they'd all stay happy if they never knew...

**I'm really sorry this took so long, and my whole work thing, schedule should be back to normal now... unless something else comes up. Thank you guys for watching this and standing with me** **through the adventure of Beacon. ****Just so you guys know**** I was told to work on something else so ya it shouldn't be that long I'll ****p****ut it out over the weekend.****  
><strong>

**Next Chapter 'Enemies?'**


	7. Enemies?

**(Friend) Sup guys Anthony's just not a social media type so I just want to say we are grateful for you viewing his work also some reviews would be nice. But besides that I'd like to thank you guys personally I think your giving my Grim a heart. Ow he just hit me maybe not... Enjoy! XD**

Anthony sat with all of them and made no attempt to clean the dishes and didn't have a smile on his face. 'Whatever happened, Anthony's back to normal' the kids thought to themselves.

Blake was scarfing down his fifth plate of food while he said between swallows "Best... Food... Ever... Of All.. Time..."

"This is the only thing we know that Anthony goes 100% on so it's always the best for everyone." Ricky said as a matter-of-fact shaking Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony brushed off his hand and said in an aggressive tone "Your wounds are healed and you got a meal out of me, now I'd like to ask you some questions."

Blake put down the plate and breathed out "I'd rather not remember that stuff now." He said putting his dish away.

Anthony glared at him and told him in a stern tone "You have two options," showing Blake two finger "You can either tell everyone now or I can force you to tell me later, in private."

Blake looked towards the kids for support but found they were shaking their heads with scared expressions on their face, like Anthony would do it.

He gulped and sat down at the table and folded his arms over his chest "What do you want to know then." Blake said clearly not happy.

"How did they catch you?" Anthony said pointing at his scales that changed "You couldn't have been caught in the open you could've disguised so how?"

"Well I heard that these people wanted information on the White Fang and that they pay you for the information," Blake said looking down "So I asked other Faunus around and I thought I got some good information but while I got payed they must of figured out I was a Faunus and then..." He stopped.

"They took you like they took the others to see if you had more information you weren't sharing." Anthony said observing his reaction "Next question what is their name, this organization you were talking about?"

Blake looked up at him and said "They called themselves the Blue Blades, my guess they got the name to oppose those White Fang scum that got me in this mess."

Anthony didn't show interest in the White Fang he knew plenty on them, he needed to know about this new group who was surfacing.

"Let continue then..." Anthony continued to question Blake until the sunset and the two girls left to their dorms.

The kids got told Anthony that its time he stopped questioning Blake but as soon as they mentioned that he remembered something Blake said when they started.

"One last question," Anthony leaned to Blake and asked "Why did you need the money?" Blake shoulders tighten and he waved his hands around in the air.

"For this, I was gonna pay so me and my brother can take the test to enter Beacon to fight with the best, but that was money my family didn't have," Blake sighed "I guess it doesn't matter now since the school year started."

Anthony grinned at the kids and told Blake "Maybe we can make a deal to change that?" Blake looked at the kids with a puzzled look on his face but in returned they nodded and smiled at him.

_After a month of classes, combat training, and practicing their semblance the kids find room to breathe and decide to see the another team thats supposed to be the best..._

"What so special about this team anyway?" Manuel said grumbling to the kids on their way meet this team.

"Well beside their training, Ozpin sees something inside them thats could possibly dwarf us," Anthony said in a happy tone "So we're going to introduce ourselves to them as friends."

"I'd like to meet them maybe they'll have a girl or two on their team I can hangout with" Joslin said cheerfully all of the boys face palmed themselves in their minds.

"We just we need to greet as nonthreatening as possible," Ricky told them "Manuel no running off and exploding stuff also same with you Joslin and Anthony..."

Anthony turned to Ricky with a smile on his face "Stay happy." Ricky said finishing his sentence.

"What's this teams name anyway?" Manuel asked "Its name is actually kinda cool its..." Anthony was about to tell Manuel when Anthony and Ricky ran into two girls.

The girl Anthony ran into had dark red hair with silver eyes and Ricky ran into a blond haired girl with violet colored eyes, and everyone was stunned for a second.

The two girls behind them were the first to recover as a girl with white hair and another girl with black hair and a bow over her Faunus ears.

Once the girls saw who the people responsible Blake hissed at Anthony and Weiss blushed at the sight of Ricky

"Ruby, I'm so sorry they didn't mean to hurt you." Joslin said pushing passed her to brothers and glared at them with disbelief.

The two brothers and the same thought crossed through their mind 'Really!?' "Look I'm sorry, Ruby was it, I'm Anthony Barragan and this is my brother Ricardo Deanda." Anthony held out a hand to them and Blake stared at the hand like something was gonna happen to it.

Ruby took it and said "Its alright really I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long."

Anthony tilted his head with puzzlement and then surprise "My god... let me guess your half sisters!"

They sisters both looked shocked "How did you know?" Yang asked "We never told anyone about that!" Anthony smiled at the confirmation. 

He grabbed his brothers shoulder and said "We're the same, we have the same mom but different dads." It was obvious that they couldn't of been brothers due to their different facial features such as nose, hair type, and skin color.

"Its good to find another family in the same dilemma," Ricky said "Who left you guys, Anthony's father walked out as soon as heard news of his upcoming birth."

All Anthony did was smile at the fact but he was pissed at him and was staring dagger at Ricky in his mind, Yang looked heartbroken and held chest like it was hurting.

"I'm sorry, my brother doesn't know what hes talking about on how it feels to be abandoned." Anthony said letting go of Ricky and putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

Weiss scoffed at the comment and rolled her eyes at Anthony "Like you could've been through half of what Yangs been through." Anthony's smile finally melted off as backed off, petting his arms.

Manuel took his place and saw Yang depressed "Oh hey baby," Manuel said as scooted near Yang he grinned at her with mischievous intent "Come on don't be like I want to see that fire in your eye again."

She looked at him and her eyes turned from violet to red "I wouldn't mess with fire if you know whats good for you." Yang said.

Manuel made no attempt to back away from her back instead brought out a flash drive and gave Anthony a look, who was shocked at him bringing it out, he then gave it to her and whispered something in her ear that was inaudible to the rest.

Yang stared at him in disbelief and then she accepted it gratefully putting it away and the red color in her eyes disappeared.

"What type of degenerates makes a girl relive such horrible memories!" Weiss said at the boys as all of the girls, including Joslin, comforted Yang and Anthony's shoulder slumped and thought 'Why am I always included in their mistakes.'

"Well Popsicle, people should overcome such pain or else no matter how strong they are they could fall victim to anything lesser, right Anthony." Manuel said looking for reassurance but Anthony held up his hands like he wasn't gonna get in it.

"Well you should never do that to someone that you barely know." said Weiss in a stern tone that made "Well we didn't mean to meet your group of girls we were supposed meet the best team in Beacon the..." Manuel was saying until he couldn't remember.

"What was the team Anthony." Manuel asked for help "Its was team RWBY" Anthony said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Ya see so we didn't need to meet some group like you." Ricky and Joslin face palmed and Anthony intervened and spoke to Ruby.

"I'm so sorry, speaking from a leader to leader stand point we really wanted to be friends but I can safely say we skipped over that boundary and I think we should get going." 

As Anthony turned around and was about to walk away when Ruby grabbed his arm and responded with "I accept your apology but I think you guys owe us now."

Anthony's eye brow raised and his face seemed puzzled "What could you possibly want from us?" Anthony said questioning her.

(1)"I want you to duel your team and to prove we are the best!" All the kids looked at each other with a worried expression "I don't think you want to do that I'd hate to see you guys hurt." Anthony said with a forced smile.

"No you OWE us your not getting away from this, next week from today a 4v4 match tell the team leader cries uncle." Ruby said with a grin while her team nodded in agreement behind her.

"Well I'm not sure the school will allow that," Anthony said while he shrugged "Maybe when we graduate." Joslin spoke up and said "I bet you could convince Ozpin to allow it if you made a deal with him."

All the boys made death glares at her but she didn't catch on "See and we might get Glynda to observe!" Ruby said.

The other three girls glared at the boys like they wanted to fight them their on the spot and the boys were feeling uncomfortable.

As Joslin and Ruby made plans the boys were slowly walking away before they were gone from the situation entirely.

"Well I guess we have a week to nerf ourselves so we don't kill them right." Anthony said looking depressed about the fight. "Ya, obviously!" Ricky said.

"Well maybe we don't," Manuel said "We don't know what they are capable of and I heard Ruby killed a Nevermore during initiation."

Ricky and Anthony looked at Manuel with dumbfounded looks "Ya she also had help with her team and Anthony killed five by himself." Ricky pointed out to Manuel.

"Also we kill people and Grimm all the time, I bet you that does girls have never killed anything except Grimm." Anthony said.

"HEYYYYY!" the boys heard in the distance and turned to find Aldolfo with three other people "What are you guys up to?"

"Well we were talking abou-" Anthony was saying until he was cut off by Manuel "You, I should kill you right now!" as he stepped forward to punch him, Aldolfo grinned.

Then Manuel stopped as he felt a axe touch his neck to find out it was one of the guys with Aldolfo "I won't let you hurt my team."

"Who do you think you are to threaten me." Manuel reluctantly stood with his brothers and kept an eye on Aldolfo "So this is your team Al they seem like cool people." Anthony said trying to relieve tensions.

The team consisted of two girls and two boy "Ya This is my team leader, I think you just met him Manuel, his name is Damion." He grunted and hefted one of his axes back over his shoulder keeping an eye on Manuel.

Al then went to the two girls and put his arms over both of the girls shoulders and continued the introduction of his team.

"This one is Vianey," her brunette hair was down to her shoulders and her brown eyes shined, she was about to say something when Aldolfo cut her off.

"And this other lovely one here is my girlfriend Yui!" She had a dirty blond hair with red highlights with light blue eyes and she nuzzled herself closer to Al.

'I swear if they kiss I'm gonna throw up' Anthony thought to himself as he smiled at them "Thats good for you Al you finally found a girl that has similar taste as you."

They got close together forgetting about the others for a second, Anthony snapped his fingers grabbing their attention.

"Well is their anything you need from us?" Manuel asking more directly to Aldolfo "I just wanted you to meet my new team thats all." Al said innocently.

"Ya right you have a plan for everything so just tell us what you want now." Manuel said staring at Al knowing him well enough to see through his plans.

"If you really want to know I was wondering if you guys were gonna be doing some sports this year?" Al said with that same grin (2)

Ricky's eye lit up in excitement "You mean Beacon does actual sports!" "Ya it help keep everyone in good spirits and lets them use their skills outside without needing to use it in combat." Al said responding to Ricky.

"I don't do sports, you guys know this." Anthony said about to walk away "Well maybe you could do Cheerleading again or maybe cross-country those aren't sports." Manuel said.

Anthony finally left after the insult, leaving his brothers as they talked about sports with their new friends 'They're such idiots sometimes' he thought to himself.

As he walked away his scroll buzzed in his pocket he brought it up and read the message he got:

To: Y_notkillgrim

From: TheGreatOz

Subject: N/A

Message: I need to see you now!

'Well what did we do now?' Anthony thought to himself 'Did he find out about the store thing?' Ebony asked 'I just hope word of our fight with team RWBY hadn't already reached his ears.' Ivory said in shame.

'I guess theres only one way to find out.' Anthony walked to a tree and stood under the shade where he concentrated and then found himself in front of Ozpin's office.

As he opened the door Ozpin was sitting in his chair looking out "Anthony can I ask you something?"

"Whatever it is sir I was also hoping I could ask you something." Anthony said taking a seat across from him."

"Ah, yes your fight with Team RWBY if I'm correct?" Ozpin said turning his chair and facing Anthony.

"Sir I tried to get out of it but one thing lead to another and it got out of hand-" Anthony was explaining before Ozpin cut him off.

"I am aware of your predicament and honestly I'll allow it," Anthony was about to object but Ozpin held up his hands "This fight will happen with or without my permission I might as well let it continue under teacher supervision."

"I understand sir who will be watching?" Ozpin looked at Anthony and waved off the question "Right now I wish to discuss with you about an incident that happened recently."

'Oh no we've been caught let boot out now while we still have the chance!' Ebony said trying to control the legs, Anthony hushed him and continued to listen to Ozpin.

"One of our teachers were injured while in class and now I'm in need of a substitute or maybe a replacement." Ozpin said hinting at something.

"You want me to be a substitute teacher?" Anthony said puzzled "But sir I'm sure you could have others fill in."

"Your right and Glynda would be my first choice but right now she taking the nurse position until our nurse comes back better." Ozpin said and continued reading a file near him.

"You, Anthony, are overqualified for this job and you fit the description we need for this specific class," Ozpin said looking over the file "Do you accept this offer, cause I'd hate to see your fathers reaction knowing you are fighting a team way under your league."

Anthony finally caught it, he was being forced into this job, Anthony grinned at Ozpin "Fine it sounds like fun when does this class start, where is it, and what is it."

Ozpin gave Anthony all the detail except the time and as the finished the arrangements Anthony asked again "When does the class start?"

Ozpin looked at his watch and said "You start now actually." As he said that the bell rang for the next class Anthony cursed and ran to the balcony and jumped out.

"Let see if Anthony can control something like that." Ozpin said to himself as he took a sip from his coffee.

_In class, the students were anxious for the arrival of their new teacher and as they sat they air grew tense from the waiting..._

"What do you think the new teachers gonna be like?" "How old do you think the teachers gonna be?" "Do you think he'll notice me?"

Then the classroom door bursted open as the new teacher came in, he had white hair and coke bottle glasses with an interesting choice of appearal, he look at the class as he tried to get his breath.

Once he got his breath he looked around and said "My name is Mr. B and I'll be your sub for now."

One of the girls stood up and stared at the sub "Where is our teacher?" the teacher was stunned and responded with "What are you talking about I am you teacher!"

He backed up to the desk slowly "You aren't our teacher," her eyes rolled into the back of her head and came back out with a entire black setting "You aren't even human!"

The students stood up in outrage and the sub ran for the door and then he was engulfed by black flames until he was gone.

In the back corner of the class the was a single person clapping and Anthony stood out of the corner into the light "Great work miss I wanted to see how long it'd take for you guys to see through the illusion."

"I am your real teachers and I was sent here to help you guys train." Anthony said as he walked to the front of the class and took a seat on the desk.

"You guys can call me Anthony or Teacher I won't except anything else." As Anthony waited for the class to take their seats the all waited until the girl nodded giving them all the OK.

"Sir, shouldn't we only know your last name." One of the male students asked "No, not really I don't care I'm just here to teach you guys and don't call me sir." Anthony said.

"But one thing before we continue how did the last teacher get hurt?" and every student turned their heads to a student sitting as far away from the other students as possible.

"Well then I'll tell you now why we're all here." Anthony went to a Promethean Board and wrote on it while he talked.

"Welcome to Semblance 101 and your here because you think your semblance isn't running at its fullest, you know its not running at its fullest, or your force here cause you can't control it." Anthony finished writing SEMBLANCE 101 on the board.

"Sir aren't you a bit to young to be teaching semblance?" Said the same girl "Well I can assure you I'm more than capable," Anthony said glancing at her "I'm one of the few children that mastered their semblance within the year of discovering it."

Anthony approached another door and opened it and pointed to the student that sat by himself "You are gonna show me your semblance!"

All the students began to protest, not wanting to lose their new teacher, but Anthony waved them off and pointed inside the room "If you me to teach you how to control it I have to know what it is." Anthony said making a point.

The student reluctantly went in the room and Anthony sealed the door behind him and opened a window for the other students to look through.

As Anthony and the student stood on opposite ends of the room the student took off the hoody exposing his face and said "I'm sorry..."

(1) It wasn't my Idea to make them fight it was all Rito's so blame him not me...

(2) Again I don't really know if Beacon has sports its just for the sake of the story...

**This is horrible I know, don't bother reviewing it I don't even care... (Rito taking over) Yeah Anthony is having one of his depressing episodes so this is gonna get out a bit later that usual also the other story he is working on to. If you could review and all that I'm sure Anthony would love it.**

**Next episode 'Teachings'**


	8. Teachings

**Hi guys this is Rito saying Anthony is gonna post the story he just keeps on deleting it and saying its not good enough. I honestly hope he post it cause each one is better that the last, Heres a hint on what its about (Its his favorite two Animes) XD. **

"I'm sorry" as the hood fell from head it exposed his face and his hair which was a shade of dark green and his eyes were just the same.

The room was brightly lit so it was easy to see his face that was a brown color though he left his weapon on his desk he seemed he was worried for Anthony's life.

'Isn't that sweet he is trying to protect us.' Ivory said 'He won't be able to get a hit off on us!' Ebony said wanting to see what the students semblance was "Before you show me what your semblance is can you tell me your name?" Anthony said in a calm tone.

"My name is…" He paused and seemed to space out before he came back to "Justin is my name," He continued "I don't want to hurt you please don't make me use my semblance."

His eyes almost cried out for mercy 'Thats sweet' Ivory said 'We're gonna get it out of him one way or another' Ebony said cracking his knuckles.

'Lets try a trusting approach OK' Anthony said 'Like what?' Ebony said with distaste 'Just hear me out, heres the game plan...'

"If I show you my ability will you show me yours?" Anthony asked as he drew his twin swords preparing his **'**Semblance**'**.

"Well OK then but only if its strong enough to defend against me." Justin said hesitantly as he saw his teacher prepare his swords.

"I want to tell you about my blades," Anthony held up one of the katanas, it was completely white "This is my blade Ivory which is meant for speed, parry, and, slicing."

He showed off his other blade that was completely black and continued to describe it like he described Ivory "This blades name is Ebony I use it for countering, blocking, and, striking."

Anthony then put the white katana near the black one and the blade rebuilt itself on the the black blade making a clever-like blade that was entirely black "This is my demon blade which helps control my semblance."

This got Justin interested, but it was a partial lie, Anthony gripped his sword and placed it at his side.

Anthony **'**concentrated**'** and a dark veil began to wrap around him until it solidified into a black wispy type of samurai armor, with mask and all.

Then all that wispy armor went to Anthony's blade and cloaked it with the darkness, Anthony then pointed the blade up towards the roof.

"Now see if my semblance is worthy to see your!" Anthony said as he let his arm fall, releasing the blade from the darkness.

But as the blade fell the darkness also followed the blades movement and made a copy of the cut but blasted itself forwards cutting the air and light with a single stripe off darkness.

As the slice reached the white walls the darkness was swallowed and left without a trace, Justin was stunned by the magnitude of the semblance and realizing it had only missed him by inches.

"Good thing these walls are built to absorb semblances or I'd probably cut the school in half." Anthony stated plainly 'Do you think he bought it?' Ivory asked.

'He had to that was a fraction of our semblance' Anthony said staring at Justin 'Ya right our **'**semblance**' **thats what it was'Ebony said winking at Anthony.

"Was that strong enough?" Anthony said as he put his sword away, transforming back into the large black rectangle.

"Fine I'll show you my semblance but I have to warn you to leave as soon as I start" Justin warned, he then crouched on all fours.

Anthony then waved his hands towards the window blocking the view with darkness "Who turned on the shades?" one of the guys asked and one of the students responded with "These windows don't have a shade button."

The students were stunned after what seemed like an hour the door blew off, the students stormed in and saw the wall covered in black soot marks and the walls clawed at in various places.

As they looked around the students found Justin tucked in a corner cradling himself "Dude what happened to the teacher?" one of the guys asked, all Justin did was point across the room.

The students turned to see a black trench coat lying on the floor the students were shocked that they had just lost their new teacher that they thought was immensely strong.

"Can someone hand me that trench coat," A voice behind them said and they turned to find their teacher dusting himself off, with no success.

He walked past them and picked up the trench coat from the floor and tried to dust that off to, with again no success, and put it back on.

"Someone take him to his desk," Anthony said "I made sure his semblance is under control." and with that said Anthony cracked his knuckles and walked back to the classroom.

As he stood at the door frame he looked back at the students and said "So who is up next?" Anthony then grinned staring at the students with fearful expressions all around.

But the bell rang 'Damn, saved by the bell.' Ebony said "Alright I guess we'll continue working on semblances tomorrow," Anthony said waving off all the kids "Oh also I hope you guys enjoy this years Halloween."

The students rushed out and new ones slowly flooded in wondering why the other class was in a rush to leave 'Ain't this gonna be fun and all day of this to!' Ebony said.

'Ya but remember the deal, we still have to nerf ourselves for the fight.' Ivory reminded 'Well I hope the boy's are doing better than I am.' Anthony said as he introduced himself to his new class.

_After the classes, the kids got together for their after school 'training' for their up coming fight against team RWBY..._

Anthony stood at the edge of the cliff, in the Emerald Forest, All that was below him was ruins that had been damaged during initiation.

He looked towards his siblings and said "So as a reminder, due to someones big mouth," They all looked at Ricky "We had upset team RWBY and in response we must fight them."

Anthony then turned and looked out to the ruins and how it stretched and continued "Our duty now is to find a rare plant that is supposed to reduce performance and semblance use."

"It is only found in ruins and since this is the closest known ruin in Vale I thought maybe it would have some and remember to get me on our scrolls if you find it." Anthony looked back at them and continued.

"You don't want to see what happens when it comes into contact with human skin its not pretty." At that moment the kids jumped past him and fell down to the ruin.

Anthony facepalmed and stared at disbelief as they went to search for the plant without a clue where it'll be at "Aren't they a little to excited to dilute their abilities." said a voice behind him.

He turned to see a man in a white tux and with completely white eyes to go with "Hey Ivory what do you want." Anthony said as he watched a dove fly away in the distance.

"Well you know it was getting crammed up there so I thought I'd get some fresh air." Ivory said as he stood next to Anthony "You don't have a real body much less real lungs." Anthony said.

"Ya but you know I like to think I do..." There was a awkward silence and Anthony finally looked to Ivory and said "Get back inside I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need you."

Ivory then dispersed as doves 'I hope your happy' Ivory said in a slight mad tone 'I think the kids are gonna touch the plant without meaning to so keep an eye on them...' Anthony said as he looked to the ruins.

Joslin was approaching the ground quick she made a bird-like cry and birds of all kinds came to save her from the fall.

After the birds dropped her off safely, she made some tweeting sounds of thanks and walked off into the ruins in search of the plant.

"Plant where are you?" Joslin said as she walked through the ruins 'What does the plant even look like?' She asked herself then it dawned on her she didn't stick around for the details of the plant.

'Well I don't need the boys to explain to me what a rare plant looks like.' She walked around the ruin in search of the plant.

"It's no use the plants not here." Joslin said aloud in a annoyed tone as she walked towards some shade under a bridge.

As she reached the shade of the bridge she noticed some light blue flowers "Those look familiar and as she walked closer to it she finally could place a name on the flower.

"These Gladiolas are the most beautiful I've ever seen," she said but then thought about the mission and decided "Well this isn't the plant, but I'll take it to brighten up the room.

As she grabbed the base of the flowers, pain raced up her entire arm as if her hand was breaking itself apart and healing at the same time.

Before her body could blackout from the pain she made a blood curdling cry as Joslin's body fell to the floor in so much agony.

Soon the boys were there and began to wonder what had caused Joslin so much pain to cry out like that, then Anthony spotted the light blue Gladiolas.

"No wonder shes in so much pain," Anthony went over to the flowers and covered them with his coat, when he removed the coat it disappeared, "She touched the flower and it working with raw properties."

The boys looked at him with a confused expression so Anthony explained it simpler to them "She touched the flower she wasn't supposed to so now she getting her for it."

They understood that a lot better and were trying to help her but got no response of any kind "Anthony do you know whats wrong with her." Manuel said as he looked for injuries on her.

Anthony pointed at her hand and everyone saw that it was shifting, like her hand wouldn't stay one shape, this made the two boys look away and throw up.

As they finished Anthony knelt next to Joslin thinking on what he could do to help "Whats wrong with her and how do we fix it." Ricky asked

"Well the thing is doing exactly what its supposed to do but at a higher dose," Anthony sighed and looked down at her hand "If she'd contact me or listened to me this wouldn't have happen."

"You could just fix her right your good at that." Manuel said desperately Anthony looked down and showed three finger to them "We only have three option..."

"We could let her deal with this on her own but she will wake up and still be in constant pain," Anthony continued to stare at the hand "The problem with that is that if she loses it'll work up her entire body tell it pierces something and kills her."

"The next thing is that we amputate the hand and save her from the pain," The boys looked disgusted at Anthony for bringing that up as an option "But it'll obviously scar her for life."

"The last option is that I move the the poison into her aura to be destroyed safely," The boys knew that what they needed to do but before they spoke Anthony continued.

"But the thing is that all her aura will focus on healing it so she'll lose her semblance." the boys looked sad all the options were impossible to choose.

An idea came across Manuel's head but he thought that was a impossible request but he still asked "Why don't you absorb the poison into your aura?" Ricky looked up like it was a better idea.

"Why, because my aura will recognize it as an attack and therefore attack her aura killing her, I thought of millions of scenarios these are the best ones." Anthony stated plainly 'More like we did but thank you for noticing.' Ivory said

"We have to choose one before she wakes up or she'll be flailing around in pain and the we can do nothing but wait." Anthony had a point but each decision had a consequence that was severe.

None of the boys came up with an opinion so Anthony chose for them, he pulled out Ivory and Ebony where he then placed them on the ground next to Joslin.

He took off his trench coat and placed it over Joslin so it would cover her completely and began to use his semblance.

Once he was finished he put his trench coat on and Joslin's hand was back to normal but that also meant Joslin lost her semblance.

Anthony noticed the deepening sadness on their face and thought 'Might as well tell them the whole thing I'm the only one that needs to be depressed.

"When I said she'd loss her semblance I meant she would loss it now but would eventually get it back." Anthony said and the boys looked at him with astonishment.

"When will she get it back?" Manuel asked "Well most cases they lose their semblance for years at a time and then it'll suddenly comeback." Anthony said and continued.

"But few cases say they come back after months have passed but there is no solid saying on when she'll get her semblance back." Ricky picked up Joslin and looked towards the sun as it began to set.

"Come on guys we better head back its getting late."

_Back at the dorm room..._

Joslin was still asleepand hasn't woken up yet, Manuel and Ricky sat near her trying to be comforting, and Anthony was messing around with the plant and a chemistry set.

There was a knock on the door where Anthony charged for it instantly and opened it with a fake smile "Nyx, dude glad you could make it I need your help." "Sure but you know Karissa will kill you if she finds out what your doing."

"Like she could even touch me, come on your the best chemist I know." He patted Nyx on the back and they began work on the flower.

"How about you guys get some sleep your gonna need it and Joslin will be alright don't worry." Anthony said as he and Nyx were cutting the pedals of the flower.

The boys laid on the two other beds in their room and slept while Nyx and Anthony worked on the poison to reduce their semblances.

That morning Joslin still was asleep when the brothers were told by Anthony to go to their classes and he'd look after her when they went to classes.

Though the boys knew that she was in safe hands they couldn't help but worry about the fact that Joslin was hurt and they could do nothing but wait.

As classes passed it was around lunch time when the boys met up again and as they were talking and eating, they both got a message on their scrolls:

To: (Group Message) Manigga, Diesel, ...

From: Y_notkillgrimm

Subject: Emergency!

Message: Ya um Joslin is awake if anyone can help that be appreciated I'm near the lunch room and bring a tranquilizer or two...

The boys looked at each others with shocked expressions and were about to head back to the lunch room when the wall near them exploded and a dark ball flew out and tumbled.

The boys went over and it was Anthony getting back up "What happened Anthony and where is Joslin." Ricky asked looking at the hole in the wall waiting for someone to come through.

"I don't know what happened she just woke up screaming in pain and I tried to calm her down but she started throwing things." Anthony said.

Anthony pulled something out from inside his coat and tossed it to Manuel "Your the only one that can get close I need you to trap her with this." Anthony said

Manuel looked at it, it was a black piece of metal in the shape of a diamond "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"You stick it on Joslin's armor and it will shock her until she stops moving but it won't kill her just stun her." Anthony said simply.

Before Manuel could ask any more question something moved from the debris and the boys got ready in unison.

Joslin stepped out as the dust settled and then made a shriek that cracked the glass and the boys were shocked about Joslin's condition, except Anthony who had to deal with this since lunch.

Her eyes were blood shot and instead of her dark green eyes her eyes were silver, but they seemed to be void of anything like if she couldn't see.

"Come on guys this is an opponent that needs to be taken down alive," Anthony was saying "Let's teacher her a lesson in Hand-to-Hand combat."

Ricky raised his fist like a professional boxer ready for her to charge, Manuel crouched and positioned his hands for his Martial arts fighting.

Anthony hid his hand in his sleeves and they waited for one another to strike first, a small piece of the wall fell and when it struck the ground Joslin pounced at them.

The boy stood in place knowing they had the advantage but this was their first mistake in the fight to come...

**I hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger I hate does myself and Rito said it would be a good idea. (Rito) Way to throw me under the bus dude I really needed that. (Anthony) I know I'm sorry I just... (Rito Taking over) Ya um Anthony is working hard, a bit to hard if you ask me but you know thats life just leave a review and all that for him he'd appreciate it XD**

**Next Chapter: Spooky!**


	9. Spooky!

**I'm back how are ya, I'm fine, Anthony is to (More or less) XD You guys enjoy the story and I hope you guys enjoy that new story Anthony made, he said he'd post it when this one came out so ya I'm not aloud to spoil it... YET and I find it funny how he uses... (Anthony) Thats enough look for yourself before I decide to take it down... (Rito) He won't I promise Enjoy! XD**

Ricky, who stood in the middle of them, threw the first punch while Joslin attempted to pounce on them, she was practically gonna fly into his fist.

But Joslin grabbed his arm and she let momentum move her lower half and planted her feet into Ricky's chest launching him backwards.

As Joslin touched the ground and tried to swipe Manuel's feet from under him but he predicted it and jumped over her leg swipe.

Manuel didn't realize it but he left himself vulnerable, Joslin took the advantage of him still in the air and punched him in the chest with both fist sending him flying.

Joslin turned to Anthony where he did nothing but watch his brother get pummeled by her, she charged at him like if she was trying to tackle him.

Anthony disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her hair, Joslin twisted around and tried to punch him.

He threw the hair back in her face and she was momentary blinded and took this opportunity to grab her chest plate and lift her off the ground.

She tried to get him to let go of her and Anthony took his eyes off of her for a second to get the boys attention and one of Joslin's blows connected.

Anthony threw her across the grounds and looked at his injury, his nose was slightly bent and was gushing out blood.

His semblance was already breaking it back in place and stopping the bleeding, but it didn't matter now Anthony was pissed.

Before Anthony could do anything, a bear wearing Ricky's clothes charged passed him and began to attack Joslin.

This wasn't only it, Manuel was back up and stood next to Anthony, but this time Manuel had a small black diamond shaped object ready to throw at Joslin.

Anthony reached into his sleeves and pulled out Ebony, Anthony's eyes slowly began to turn a crimson color and his black hair grew.

'I can almost taste the blood' Ebony said as he was piloting Anthony's body, but Manuel caught Anthony's slow change and knew they were gonna have two problems on their hands soon enough.

Manuel pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid but before he could do anything about Anthony Ricky roared for their attention.

Ricky had Joslin in his arms as she kicked and screamed Manuel had to attack quick 'Just my specialty!' and in a blurred movement he threw the diamond at Joslin and stabbed the syringe in Anthony's neck.

He made sure every drop of the clear liquid made it into Anthony and before Anthony could react violently towards Manuel, Manuel was next to Ricky.

'The hell do you think your doing!' Anthony screamed in his head 'I was only defend the body, of course.' Ebony said with a grin.

'He was planning on killing the kids!' Ivory said as he walked up right behind Anthony 'You tattletale!' Ebony said with a furious tone.

'Oh no it wasn't him, one of the boys were able to do something before your rampage!' Anthony said and they continued to argue.

Ricky grunted to Manuel as he let Joslin down "Anthony was gonna go on a rampage again and I couldn't let that happen... again."

They both looked at Anthony as he was grabbing his head and was twisting around violently.

"Ricky, I'll take Joslin to the nurse change back and calm Anthony down." After Manuel said that he picked up Joslin and proceeded to run to the Nurse's Office.

Ricky stood on his hind legs and shifted back to his human form, bones cracked and the hairs on his body retracted back into his skin.

Once Ricky was back to normal he walked towards Anthony who was still having a fit "Hey Anthony if you can hear me, Joslin is alright and I hope you are to."

Ricky patted Anthony on the shoulder and left him to fight his mental battle, as Ricky was heading to the office he began to notice the decorations around him.

He remembered the date and thought 'Oh no Halloween is tomorrow!' he shouted into his head 'Damn and I don't have a costume.' he continued to rant to himself.

He soon found himself in front of the Nurses Office where he entered and found Glynda Goodwitch there taking care of Joslin.

Once Ricky entered the room she turned to him and glared at him "With a stature like that you must be the team leader." this was a punch in the gut for Ricky.

He kept his head cool as Glynda ranted towards him until there was a cough behind them "Actually I'm the team leader." Anthony said.

"For one why didn't you say anything when I was lecturing you," Glynda said pointing at Ricky and she then pointed to at Anthony "And where were you when this happened to her."

Joslin slowly began to stir in the empty bed "How does someone lose their semblance over night?" Anthony didn't respond until she calmed down.

"You've heard of our fight with Team RWBY, right," Anthony asked "And Ozpin told you about our training and our bloodline?"

"Yes, of course," Glynda responded with "There is no teacher or staff member that hasn't heard what you guys are capable of doing"

"Well to make the match a fair fight we must reduce our speed and abilities." Anthony explained "So we went in search for the one plant that could do that."

Glynda then looked at Joslin and finished his sentence "The Mort Tactile Flower?"

"Yep, cause she didn't listen to me she was injured and I moved the poison into her aura to be dealt with." Anthony said.

"I can't consider your actions to be good ones or a bad ones, but at least she still lives." Glynda looking at Joslin with sad eyes.

"Do you know where she touched the plant at?" Glynda asking all the boys and Manuel responded with "Why does that matter?"

"Because wherever she touched the plant determines how much poison is in her body and how long she will be without a semblance." Anthony said

"We weren't there when she touched the plant so we have know idea." Ricky said and looking down at Joslin as she began to slowly stir.

"Glynda, I know your replacing the nurse for now," Anthony said leading into a question "But I was wondering if you can sub for a class or two until Joslin is up and well?"

She hestitated but she understood the situation "Alright take all the time you need." As she walked out Joslin began to groan and slowly got up.

But before Joslin could concentrate on them, the boy asked each other "So who is gonna tell her this?"

_Meanwhile in the training room Cardin had met his match..._

Jovita used her one-handed morningstar to block Cardin's mace, Cardin's advantage of having a two handed mace was his leaning his upper body strength onto the morningstar.

He grinned at her "What, you can't handle the me!" as Jovita was leaning back because the strength was to great for her.

But even she had an advantage over him, she swiped his feet from under him and using the momentum of her sweep she also used her morning star to hit the back of his chest plate.

Once Cardin landed on the floor Jovita jumped backwards to give herself some room, he got up and looked around in hurry and when he saw Jovita he charged at her.

Then as he charged Jovita used her semblance when he was right on top of her, she placed her palm on the center of his chest and sent him flying crashing into the other side of the sparring room.

Cardin got back up and tried to charge but Oobleck came and said "That's enough Cardin your aura is now in the red so that means and today's victor is Jovita Macias."

Oobleck continued to advise Cardin "Next time, try using another tactic then brute strength and you might beat a more advance opponent."

Cardin grumbled away and dragged his mace along next to him as his team tried to help him along, Jovita went away to the Girls Locker room to clean up and change.

But when she was out of the arena she saw a shady character nearby watching the match when she came closer it was Anthony.

"You used your semblance on someone like Cardin your combat skills must really suck" Anthony said in a teasing tone "I didn't want to drag the fight out any longer than I needed to." Jovita said in response.

"Well I didn't come here to watch your spar I just wanted to tell you someone is sending out invitation to this Halloween Party out in town and I thought you'd like to go." asked Anthony

She thought about it and had nothing else better to do then to watch her little brother "Sure I'll be there send me the address and I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright see you there, Little Cousin." he said again as he ran off and Jovita shouted back "By only eleven minutes!"

She walked to her dorm so she can rest and was wondering what she was gonna do for a costume at this time.

The next day went by quick and Ozpin gave everyone a early release so they can dress up and do as they please.

Manuel put on some thugish clothe, golden jewelry and a snapback hat with a fake pistol in one hand and a fake cigar in the other.

Anthony didn't like it but he put his long black hair in a hair next and then proceeded to put on his orange haired wig, he then put on black robes that were torn at the bottom with Ebony in his hand, and set Ivory on the table.

Joslin was to sadden to try to put on the costume or even leave but she did anyways with some help from Ricky.

Ricky didn't have a costume but tried to switch his wardrobe around to get away with a cheap costume, but Anthony got and idea for a costume for Ricky and with the help of Manuel it was done.

They were off to head in town to have a awesome time at a costume party and with some great friends.

As they got to the party they saw Jovita outside waiting for them and she waved them down.

"Hey cousin, where is your Team?" Manuel said "They went inside already, but you won't recognize them like I would." Jovita said and looked at their costume as they looked at hers

"I give up who are you supposed to be?" Anthony said "Well I'm a female Loki and who are you guys supposed to be?" asked Jovita as she stared back at their costumes.

"Well mine is quite obvious I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" he said waving Ebony in the air, but they all stared at him with blank expressions and said "Who?"

Anthony was offended and turned away from them "I'm Ice Cube a great rapper in his time..." Anthony threw in his input "I think Lamar Hall could beat him in a rap battle."

Now Manuel was offended and turned away from Anthony who was still turned away from everyone "I'm a Angel!" Joslin said now that she was out of her moment of deep depression.

"That's cute Joslin," Jovita said and turned to a huge armored knight "And I'm guessing this is Ricky?"

"Ya, he is dressed as Alphonse Elric." Anthony said now showing that someone is interested in the costume.

Jovita stood on her tippy toes and spoke into the suit "How are you feeling in there?" "I only feel the soul crushing regret of not buying a costume for myself."

They all laughed and headed inside to enjoy the rest of the evening, but as they walked in they saw another team they didn't want to see, Team RWBY.

When they turned around there was tension between them that felt like lightning "What are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked

"We were invited like you guys were." Manuel said showing his scroll with the digital invitation on screen.

"Well are you guys prepared to get your asses handed to you?" Yang said in her officer outfit as she cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now lets not be haste we're on equal grounds why don't we just calm down and enjoy the party." Ruby said before any fighting could happen.

"Are you supposed to be Maka?" Anthony asked as he looked at Ruby's costume "Yes thank you someone finally noticing." she said gratefully

"I convinced Blake to dress as a witch also!" she said as Blake covered her face with a wide witch hat.

"What is the princess supposed to be?" as they turned to Wiess, who blushed bright red in her blue dress and white lacing.

"Well me and Yang gave her the idea and she made the rest, she is supposed to be..." Weiss put her gloved hand on Ruby's mouth and hissed "Not another word!"

"Oh, she is Elsa!" Joslin said, then Joslin and Ruby (In chibi form) were praising on the detail on Weiss's costume.

_The conversation turned pleasant and everyone parted ways and met up with familiar faces, Anthony sat on the roof of the house, when Blake decided to sit next to him._

"I'm guessing you finished the book." Anthony said looking out to the ocean waters "Yes it was... Interesting to say the least."

"Do you think a race like that can actually exist?" questioned Blake with some worry in her voice "A race that strong would send the humans into a frenzy!"

Anthony looked down at his hand and said "The humans did, at some point during the beginning of the war they killed off every know clan."

"Some continued to live in secrecy but no amount of camouflage or make up could keep them safe forever," Anthony said staring to stare into space "They had to resort to removing their features through surgery and removing it from there genes so there children won't get it.

"You know about this like you've lived it yourself." Blake said but though Anthony didn't show it she could sense his aura and saw a great sadness and anger wanting to break free.

"No, I'm not that old," Anthony said trying to humor her with no success "I've looked into the faunus race so that I can better understand them myself."

"Why would you do that, obviously one of your parents is a faunus so why not just ask them?" asked Blake as she began to question herself about Anthony and what he is.

"My mother was a faunus you see and she won't tell me what she was or what my real father is so to answer these questions I am looking for them myself." He said explaining himself.

"Well any faunus like these," she said handing the book back to Anthony "Are a force to be reckoned with, neither Human, Grimm..."

She was then interuppted by Anthony, who finished her sentence "... or other Faunus couldn't match them."

Anthony took the book and put in his black robes where he then handed her another book that wasn't so old as the other "I think you should read this one next, it something that I feel every faunus should know."

"What are you a library, just handing everyone books?" There was a momentary laugh they shared between each other.

"Do want to know something I find kinda depressing." Anthony said blankly, like if he was talking about the weather, though that through Blake off she still responded with "What?"

"Well my sibling, they're..."

_Back inside Joslin had met up with the _other_ Blake that they had saved earlier from the Blue Blades undercover bases ,now he was relaxed and in a team._

"Hey Joslin that's a nice costume you got!" Blake shouted over the crowd as he made his way to her.

"Thanks you to," then he saw his skin was a deep purple scales with little eyes sticking out of his head "Who... What are you supposed to be?" she asked with a giggle.

"I'm the villain from Monsters Inc. pretty nice right." Blake said as he turned around showing of the costume.

"You didn't paint those scales on," Joslin said "All you did was use your chameleon scales and changed them to look purple."

He looked offended "Well I thought it was a good idea at the time," he spotted the wings and said "And what about those wings?"

She took it off and shook it at him "What you think that I'm a faunus?" she questioned him and he raised his hands in defense "You sure smell like one, unless you hang around a lot of bird."

"Well I do enjoy birds, so I guess I would smell like them." Joslin said putting the wings back on her back.

"How are you and your brother adjusting to the school?" Joslin asked as she noticed that Blake's brother wasn't here.

Blake looked embarrassed and scratched his head "Well, you see he wanted to finish some assignment so he's at the dorm doing work and studying."

"Why do you look embarrassed about that?" Joslin asked "Well he's such a nerd and he's supposed to be my cool older brother." Blake responded with.

Joslin laughed at that and it made Blake more embarrassed, when she finished laughing she said "Who said the older brother has to be cool, obviously Anthony isn't cool for being the older brother."

Blake made a confused face and said "Anthony is the older brother he looks so young compared to Ricky." Then she laughed again and Blake finally joined in.

Manuel came over laughing and put his arms over Blake shoulder and said "Dude you should try some of this punch" as he handed Joslin and Blake their own separate cups.

They each took one sip of the punch and immediately spit it out "Ah, you lightweights" Manuel said as he drank more of his punch.

"What did you do to the punch Manuel!" Joslin said, Manuel responded defensively "I didn't do anything to the punch, but someone did and I'm glad!"

Joslin threw away her punch but Blake took some more sips and Manuel stood there encouraging him.

"Uhg, boys." She said and walked off looking for better company, to talk with.

_All was going well now that team ARMJ and RWBY had mad up Ricky felt it was his job to stop this upcoming fight now before any damage was done._

"Are you sure your team is up for this fight?" Ricky asked "Cause we don't have to fight if guys don't want to."

Ruby smirked "What are you guys afraid you guys are gonna lose to us?" she asked in a smug tone.

"It's not that it's just I don't want to see you guys get hurt by something your not prepared for." Ricky explained in a dire tone.

"I'm sure my team can handle anything you guys throw at us," Ruby responded "Your team should be the one worried about us."

Ricky grabbed her shoulder "No, you don't understand how we are trained to fight!" He turned her to where she was seeing Manuel off in the distance hitting on girl.

"We may look happy now, but when we are told fight we aren't afraid to hurt anyone we fight." Ricky explained as he showed her Joslin who was laughing with Yang, who had some punch in hand.

"We were raised to kill anything and anyone, until either the bell rings or one of us are dead." He turned Ruby to where she was facing him again "Do you understand?"

"When we start fighting only one team will be on top." Ricky said with pleading eyes, this made Ruby scared but she thought this might be a trick to stop them.

Ruby brushed his hands off and said "The plans have already been made there is no point in trying to stop it."

She began to walk off and turned to speak to him before she was swallowed by the crowd "You are right only one team will be on top, and it'll be mine."

She walked off into the crowd and disappeared in the sea of costumes "Man I really hope it won't end like I think it will."

_Back on the roof..._

"Oh no," Anthony said "Get you team and get out of here now!" He said as he jumped off the roof onto a balcony.

Blake followed him closely as they walked it the party "What's wrong, what's happening?" she continued to question him but it was no use he wasn't listening.

Anthony found Manuel and whispered something into his ears, Manuel immediately stopped flirting with the girls and headed to the east area of the house.

Anthony spoke to (Female) Blake and said "I need you to get your team and get out as fast as you can without causing suspicion."

"What's going on though," She asked more sternly "It's a personal manner and I'd rather not have friends involved in it." Anthony answered.

"Fine, I'll tell Ruby we should go trick or treating and she'll get everyone so we can go." Blake said making a rushed plan "Sounds good, do it now." Anthony said without actually listening to the plan.

Once team RWBY and team JNPR, who was there for only a few minutes, left the kids cleared the east side of as much people as possible.

"They'll be here any second now, get ready." Anthony said and he made sure Ebony was sharp and ready for action.

Manuel clapped his hands and made his fake pistol into a M9, though it exhausted his stamina he was still able to stand and fight.

Ricky hoped that his iron suit of armor was good enough to knock out his opponents in one punch each.

Joslin didn't have her weapon or semblance she was useless she didn't know what to do and she slowly began to back off until she was behind all three of the boys.

But instead of the east wall being breached the Blue Blades were already inside attacking the students but aiming more towards the animals costumes.

"How did they get past us!" Ricky said as he went to rip a Blue Blade off a cat faunus "Who cares, right now we can't let them leave with a single faunus!" Anthony shouted.

Anthony was racing around, cutting down the weapons and the tendons of the opponents leaving them on the floor bleeding.

Manuel leaned against the door-frame of the front door and making sure no Blue Blade entered or left the scene, and also picking some off for his pleasure.

As the boys made quick work of the Blue blades, but there were just to many that swarmed in from nowhere, for only three to clear, Anthony's eyes briefly glowed blue and time stopped.

'Hi Anthony long time no see!' Ebony said as he looked at all the opponents around them 'Why don't you kill them all right now it'd be easy and I get some food."

'You know why we are here Anthony,' Ivory said in a gentle tone 'You can't stop them on your own, you need some help.'

Ivory explained to Anthony why he needed help, but Anthony knew better, after all these years with them "I don't need your help, I can do this!"

'Anthony look at this,' Ivory said and showed Anthony the floor plan of the building and locations of everyone there.

Anthony saw the simulations and saw that no matter what, either one of the kids was gonna get hurt severely or a faunus was gonna get caught.

They all knew once a faunus get kidnapped in a place like this then the Blue Blades will be all over the news.

'If you don't let us help this could start up a all new war will break lose between the faunus and the humans,' Ivory said 'But this war could last tell one is extinct.'

That comment hung in the air and left a pause until Anthony finally spoke up "I don't want to kill them, I need to ask them questions."

'Then I'll help if you feel that is necessary.' Ivory said as he stepped closer "Wait, how much time do you want?" Anthony asked

'I don't want anything right now I'm just hoping you'll listen to my decision next time an argument comes up.' Ivory said "Fine" Anthony agreed

Ivory put his hand on Anthony's forehead and then melded himself to Anthony 'You guys have fun I'll be here if you need me.' Ebony said as he walked away.

Anthony's eyes turned white and his skin got a golden tanned look, then he lifted Ebony and sped around faster immobilizing the Blue Blades before they could tell Anthony had moved.

This time all the faunus were able to escape and no one got injured during the fight though how brief it was.

'Go take a break Ivory you deserved it' Anthony said to Ivory who only responded with a sigh as he walked back into Anthony's head.

Anthony's brief transformation finally left as soon as Ivory left leaving him with his regular black eyes and red toned skin.

The boys got back together and though Joslin didn't do anything they were trying to encourage Joslin she was great, at helping the students get away safely.

As they were about to head out there was a loud crack of glass then Ricky was launched forwards, when the kids investigated Ricky his helmet was crack down the middle with the back in pieces.

Anthony looked towards where the shot was fired and had a shock expression on his face "What's wrong Anthony!" Joslin said as they tried to get Ricky up.

"Nobody is over there," Anthony said gritting his teeth "I can't feel the persons aura anywhere."

"Oh, do you mean mine." they looked to see a man with a sniper rifle that had blades on the side of it but besides his unique weapon he looked like every other soldier.

"Wow!" he looked around and saw his men unconscious everywhere "You were able to take on my men single handed that's good, but not enough for me."

Manuel pulled up his pistol and emptied the clip at him, the man saw this coming and waved his hands and a purple portal opened up and consumed the bullets.

"Nice try, but I don't think so." Anthony barely notice that another portal opened up behind Manuel and his bullets came back out.

Anthony brought down his sword and cut the bullets before they hit Manuel's back "Oh you were able to see that, I like you more" The sniper said.

"Let me introduce myself I am one captain of 12 separate divisions we have here in Vale and I'd have to say I never met someone like you." the Captain said.

"I'm also know to be the best sniper, never missing my mark and always a head-shot." as he continued to brag Joslin took this time and charged at him

Before she could get to him the floor beneath her opened up and she fell through and appeared again behind Manuel where they both fell.

"Thats not nice, to interrupt someone as they are telling a story." the Captain said in a frustrated tone.

"So is trying to kill someones brother." Anthony responded with "Hahaha, trying, I got a perfect headshot with him."

Ricky then stirred and got up "How, I shot you right between the eyes." Ricky ignored him and headed to Anthony "Where's my helmet?" He asked plainly

"It's over there but it in pieces, so no point in wearing it." Anthony said looking up at the hole where the helmets supposed to sit.

"Did you actually think that this is suit would actually fit him perfectly." Anthony said "This suit is larger than him so you never actually hit him, though I think the impact rattle his brain a bit."

"Well I guess its my turn right." Anthony said with a grin, he held Ebony with both hands and focused on it.

As soon as Anthony prepared his sword the Captain open several portals in front of him and said "What ever you throw at me I'll only throw it back!"

A black shroud surrounded Anthony and slowly formed into the a samurai, once it made a solid form Anthony mentally forced it in his sword "Tensa Zangetsu..." Anthony whispered

"What did you say?" he asked in a scared tone "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Anthony roared as he cut the air and slicing towards the Captain, who tried to block it.

The blast cut through the house and there was momentary silence as the derby settled, the kids looked at Anthony shocked.

"What type of technique was that?" Manuel asked with interest "It's not a technique its just something I saw on TV an I mimicked it a little." Anthony said

"Well did it hit him?" Ricky asked "Oh, it should have only nicked his arm, so ya." as the dust started to settled Anthony looked to the sky and was shocked.

"Wait!" as the kids looked at where he was looking all they saw was the night sky "It's nighttime I forgot to add that to the equation so it might be a little to much."

"How do you forget that it's nighttime when you were just outside." Ricky asked and finally all the dust settled and what the kids saw didn't surprise them.

The house had a large cut that centered from where Anthony began his slash, but the target had a bit more than just a nick on the arm.

The Captain had only the left half of him there, the right side was gone along with the floor, wall, and, roof.

Before he could fall Anthony appeared behind him and lied him on the ground, he raised one of his hands and put it on the Captain.

Then the Captain, and his men, were covered in a dark shroud "The Captain will live that's good news for me." Anthony said as he got up.

"What are you gonna do now?" Joslin asked as she fixed her Angel outfit "I'm gonna heal the Captain and his soldier and see if they'd like to answer some questions." Anthony responded with a grin.

The kids knew exactly what he was gonna do so they decided not to interfere "You guys should get some sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Anthony said and disappeared, with the Captain and all the soldiers.

A chill went up all the kids spines and decided to head back to Beacon where they can rest.

"Only two more days until the fight I just hope tomorrow will be an easy day." Manuel said as he laid on his bed.

Joslin sat on her bed and looked at her hands "I just hope I'll get my semblance back soon."

The boys looked at each other because they hadn't told Joslin wherever she touched to plant determines how long she'll lose it.

"Ya well, it's time we got some rest alright guys." Ricky said as he took off his costume leaving it next to his bed.

"Night guys..." Joslin said and heard no response back as they slept, she lied there in silence as darkness to hold of her and cradled her to sleep...

**Oh my god guys I'm am so sorry about me not posting a story for so long I've just been busy with school and some request I'm getting. So ya hope you guys can forgive me cause of it.**

**Next Chapter: ARMJ Vs. RWBY?**


	10. Update of Dec 5

**Really Quick Update of December 5****th**** 2014**

**Update 1: I'm Angry**

So I've been writing all my stories and projects on a school laptop instead of my nice desktop at home (this will be relevant here in a second). I use my laptop because when I get ideas to write my story I want to write them down immediately, so that's why I use my school computer. But yesterday, while I was typing out the new chapter to "Team Army", "Full Metal RWBY" and a book report from school(yes, I'm good at multi-tasking) my computer shut down suddenly so I turned it back on and it reset itself apparently.

All files gone, my (work in progress) concept art gone, my animations disappeared and yes all the stories gone… Luckily I saved my FINISHED file in a flash drive. But the work in progress stories I was writing was deleted to so I have to start again from scratch. To does that care about the stories I'm so sorry and I'll try to write all as fast as I can again, but this time I have to use my desk top so my stories are gonna come out more slowly.

**Update 2: Errors**

Maya pointed out to me some of the errors in my stories so I am going to reread the stories and fix it. I blame myself for not revising it and I'm sorry. If you guys can, in a week from now, also reread the story to tell me if I missed anything that would be appreciated.

**Update 3: New Ideas?**

So after re-watching some old shows and watching new ones I got more ideas for some cool Famfiction (Maya thinks that's what it is called when you add family into your fanfinction).

1)SAO: In it together!

_It's about a geek that orders four NerveGears for him and his three other siblings he want them to play this new game called "Sword Art Online". But they refuse to play so he decides to plays the game by himself and is locked in there by the GM,__Kayaba Akihiko. Now that Anthony is stuck there the kids are concerned for his survival and thought the only way to make sure he gets out alive is to play the game with him._

2)Naruto: Title Unknown

_Another squad was formed with three of the most unlikely candidates, a kid with a huge ego and a equally big burden to carry, a silent one with a shady past and a promising future, and the last one is one that has lost interest in everything… including himself._

3)Avatar TLA: Bloodlines

_The world is now at rest now that the Avatar had defeated the Firelord and now is the rise of what will be a new world. Councilor Moore has been entrusted with the lives of four children who will be the example of unity between all the nations. But will ones ancestors prove to be an example of what is to come?_

4)Percy Jackson: Title Unknown

_Only once a generation is the Big Three's children born and they never seem to last long. But suddenly all three of the Children arrive and all of them protecting one girl. This is throwing everyone off "Why are all three here?" "What is so special about this one girl?" and "How are they still alive?!"_

5)Halo: Brothers in Arms

_What makes three guys the strongest of all the elite soldiers? The fact they know each other so well since birth that they make a perfect team. But when they are sent on a mission to face overwhelming odds with little to no chance of survival how could these three idiots not accept._

6)Call of Duty Advanced Warfare: Title Unknown

_Atlas has provided four specialized suit just for his new underground operatives that will assist him in the protection of his clients. But what happens when they discover what is really going on with Atlas. Will they decide to stay and fight with him or will they turn on him to save the world._

7)X-ray and Vav

_As a fellow scientist of Monarch Labs, one scientist that sits in the… Honestly I just thought of this after watching the latest episode :/ My plan is to make a character that has little to no connection to the main characters but I hope I get your support for this story because I want to write it. _

If you guys can comment on these so I know what I'm working on in the future. Also if you have an idea or titles names al would be reviewed and accepted.

**Update 4: Youtube**

So because of recent events, me starting my writing "Career", Maya has convinced me to start a Youtube Channel. On this channel I will be showing animation of the OC characters I make and their worlds. But due to the fact I do not have anyone to voice said Characters I will only be producing the fight scenes. As I say that I WAS making the team RWBY vs. ARMY Fight scene that hopefully you'll all read soon. I may do other stuff like if me and Maya can convince my siblings we might do characters Q/A's and Authors' Notes.

If you guy's want to see anything I will be happy to obliged to them, but for now I will make the fight scene (Once I re-download Poser). Keep in mind I'm not telling you guys to subscribe to me but that I'll be making video that'll come out soon. So if you do choose to check it out it's called 'Y notreadfiction'

**Update 5: Misc. Info.**

1)Ok, Maya and I are heading to the next RTX, don't know why you guys care Maya told me to put it out there. And we are in the progress in making our outfits and we just wanted to see how many of you guys are heading out there to, and if you guys are going to cosplay while you're out there.

2)I will hopefully be posting some experimental drawings of the OC's weapons and their appearance.

That's all folks sorry about the whole deleting thing I'm honestly working on it just give me some time... as I say that I'm switching out with Maya. Sup guy's, um ya so all of that and such, I want to say my idea to get Anthony to write for you guys has really changed him. He's still depressed, but now he's talking to other people than just me so that's always an improvement. I'd like to thank you guys for supporting him and hope you guys can bear on really quick.


End file.
